The Spyro and Cynder Adventures: The Dominion of Deismo
by MythosMike
Summary: Following the disastrous defeat at Draxis, Spyro, Cynder and the remaining villagers retreat back to Warfang. Battle lines will be drawn, relationships will be tested and identities will be shattered as the Dragon City faces a war it knows nothing about. A group of young heroes must face the conflict together, or risk losing everything they've ever known. Part 2 of TSCA series.
1. Chapter 1

_The Hearse_

_The back of my head_

_Left a spot on the bed where it bled_

_You're not to worry_

_Always look ahead_

_Don't live with your eyes_

_Under the guise that they're blurry_

_Now I'm in the back_

_Of that hearse_

_I'm wearing black_

_No, it's not in dark for you_

_That hearse is clear_

_It could be worse_

_The driver turned around_

_I thought I heard him say_

"_The nights will abate_

_Even if it's not your way_

_It's the hand of fate_

_Always in the game_

_So, you'll live_

_To see another day."_

_Remember that gift?_

_The one you gave me_

_It's now adrift_

_In the halls of my mind._

_I remember you_

_For who you were._

_You're wading too_

_Through the mind you knew._

_The hearse always_

_Runs out of gas._

_At that point,_

_The three men appear._

_And even though you thought_

_I was the last_

_One of their heads_

_Is red on the back._

* * *

**The Spyro and Cynder Adventures: The Dominion of Deismo**

**Chapter 1: The Quiet Life**

The second ending of the world started off quietly for the citizens of Warfang. The mornings were always quiet in this city; as if some unsaid agreement had been made by the framers of Warfangian culture to keep its denizens off of the streets until mid-morning's time.

This fact was unknowingly comforting to Spyro, he preferred rising early in the mornings when nearly no other individuals were on the streets. Almost every morning since he and the refugees from Draxis had arrived in the city a week prior, the Purple Dragon had visited the eastern wall of Warfang to view the sunrise. Warfang was a city of few strong artificial lights, so both the sunrises and sunsets in the city were always full of color. The purple shades were, almost ironically, the most beautiful to the Purple Dragon. The royal shades were the rarest to show, but were always the brightest and strongest when they did. There was something almost...inspiring about it.

Looking over, Spyro smiled at the dragoness who was silently sitting next to him. Cynder seemed to enjoy these mornings as much as he did; she had been joining him most mornings ever since he had started the a few days prior. She had mentioned that there was something comforting not only about the colors in the sky but just spending time with the Purple Dragon, even if it was normally a silent ordeal between the two of them.

Noticing his gaze, she turned to look at Spyro. "What?" she asked, smirking and with one eye ridge raised.

The Purple Dragon closed his eyes, smiling to himself. Turning his head down away from the Midnight Dragoness, he said, "You're stunning, have I ever told you that?"

Spyro could almost see her rolling her eyes, even with his own eyes closed. "Yes, on a daily basis if I remember correctly, slag-head," she said. Sighing happily, Cynder looked back down across the plains that surrounded Warfang. Without looking back at Spyro, she said, "To think that every morning will be spent like this…"

Opening his eyes, Spyro smiled at the prospect. "Once I finish at the Academy, I'm going to try to purchase some property near this side of the city."

"The property taxes and even the purchase costs are higher here than everywhere else in the city. You're close to the mountains, plains and ocean on this side of the city," Cynder responded, still smiling lightly.

"But the Academy, Temple and Great Hall are all here. It's well worth the costs. And you know what some of the residents want to offer us…"

"You're really planning on accepting their offer? Wouldn't _you _especially feel at least a bit guilty about doing that " Cynde replied, slightly surprised.

Spyro shrugged. "I don't know yet," he said slowly, "They've been relentless with the offer. Part of me would feel bad for not accepting it as well. They want to feel like they've repaid some of that 'debt' that everyone keeps mentioning."

Cynder nodded at the words, looking out on the city in thought for a moment. The offer that they were discussing had come from the City Conclave. The Conclave, a sort of legislative group that advised the Guardian Council, had offered either one or two permanent residences for the two heroes anywhere within Warfang. The offer was obviously humbling, but it seemed...materialistic to both Cynder and Spyro. They didn't want to be held above anyone else within the Dragon City; they had saved the world because they had felt that it was their duty. Now that the crisis had been abated, some groups wanted to reward them.

It didn't sit entirely right with either of them.

Turning back to the Purple Dragon, Cynder simply shrugged again. "I don't know what I'll do about it," she said, "Either way, I think they'll respect that I just want to finish at the Academy first before I decide on anything like that."

Spyro nodded and said, "They will. Even if you accept the offer, what will you do with it?"

"I don't know. Probably try to do the same as you; find a residence in this side of the city."

"Lots of windows? Large study with three dozen bookcases and a hearth? Big backyard for the future hatchlings?" Spyro grinned, humored at the thought.

Cynder returned the smile and punched Spyro's arm lightly. "You wish, you slag-head," she said.

The two had been nurturing a relationship for about a week and a half, ever since they had both emerged from their states of Eternal Slumber. It was a new experience for the both of them, but the presence of the other made it less daunting, and more familiar. It was comforting to the both of them, knowing that they had each other.

They no longer had to live in fear, and it was certainly a lot more relaxing than being chained together during a war.

Spyro stood up suddenly, stretching out his wings and legs. Looking over at the Midnight Dragoness, he motioned his head back towards the city. "You all ready to go back? I'm itching to see everyone this morning," he said.

Cynder nodded, picking her own sleek form off of the ground as she said, "Sure, that's fine. I don't want to stay here alone if you're leaving."

Spyro stopped and turned around, cocking his head to one side. "I don't want to leave if you're not ready to do so," he said, his voice showing obvious concern.

The Midnight Dragoness smiled and pecked the Purple Dragon on the cheek. "I'm fine to go wherever you are, Spyro. Don't worry about it."

Surprisingly to those that weren't familiar with the new couple, Spyro didn't blush or feel at all uncomfortable or off-guard by her display of affection. No, it had become something that he looked forward to, something the Purple Dragon instead cherished, not something that was unfamiliar. It, instead, _was _familiar.

Nodding and smiling silently at each other, the dragons took off from the wall, headed to the center of the city, towards the towering spires of the Dragon Temple as thunder from a sudden rain storm was sounded behind the pair of dragons as they flew through the city.

It was still early morning, but that didn't mean that the Dragon City wasn't coming alive. Terrador had held a speech, of sorts, outside of the Great Hall near the center of the city. It had been, unsurprisingly, quite a shock to most of the residents that had gathered there. The events that had led to the destruction of an entire village were not something that any mortal could stomach lightly, especially the bits about mere teenagers interacting with the _Ancestors_. Most Warfangians had continued on with their daily lives, albeit with hushed whispers of the war that was soon coming to the walls of the great capital once more. Some of the other residents of the city, however, they were preparing to fight.

Throughout the week, hammering of metal and the drilling of whetstones could be heard, echoing off of the towering buildings of the Dragon City. It was not something that put any resident's mind at peace. One war had ended and another was just beginning. Ignitus had claimed that an era of peace would follow the downfall of Malefor. Would it ever happen?

The pair of heroes continued towards the Temple in silence, both simply taking in the city that flowed below them and the highrises that threatened to take them out of the sky if they didn't avoid the structures. A few minutes after leaving the wall, the pair arrived at the Temple and walked slowly inside.

Looking over at Cynder as they entered, Spyro said, "I wonder where Naturion went off to."

"He was still nursing that wound on his leg when I last saw him," Cynder replied, shrugging slightly, "The nurse said he might be able to get out of there today or within the next few, since he healed up quickly after the attack."

Spyro nodded, looking away from the Midnight Dragoness and contemplating the dragon for a few moments. The Electric Dragon was a bit of an enigma to the refugees. His strange markings, sudden appearance and obscure background only added to the mysterious aura that seemed to bound off of him. They had saved him from being killed by a group of Bloodclaw scouts outside of Warfang a week before, but he had not revealed much of himself. He claimed to be an orphan, his family having being killed during the war. He said that he and his family had lived in some cave network to the slight west of Warfang, but didn't specify the actual area of where they had hidden during the conflict. He seemed to be telling the truth, but refused to give any more details about the fate of his parents or even his clan name. He was odd and mysterious, to say the least, but also quite friendly and approachable even if his explanations left something to be desired.

Looking back up, the Purple Dragon nodded and motioned with a paw towards the infirmary, the area where the Electric Dragon was being cared for. "Why don't we go check up on him?" asked Spyro, "He might be up and at it by now. Those nurses work all week at times."

Cynder shrugged nonchalantly and said, "I don't see why not. I doubt anyone else is even up yet."

Spyro nodded and began walking down towards the infirmary, closely flanked by Cynder. He couldn't help but marvel at the construction of the Temple. While it certainly was new, improved, and much bigger than the original, it was functional and beautifully constructed. The walls had been laid perfectly in place and the structure was almost perfectly symmetrical all the way around. It was stunning just to walk through.

Rounding the far corridor, the pair of heroes approached the medical wing and entered slowly and quietly. It was an average sized room, but the infirmary was meant to treat Academy personnel only; it certainly didn't have the size to take Warfang citizens into account.

The Purple Dragon gazed around the room, looking for the Electric Dragon. He didn't have to look for long. Naturion was situated just across the interior of the room. He was looking up at the ceiling, daydreaming, not having noticed the duo enter. He wasn't being tended to either, beyond a nurse stationed in the room. That was a good sign.

Spyro was the first to walk over. Smiling lightly, he said, "Hey there, Naturion. How are you feeling?"

The Electric Dragon cast his gaze down from the ceiling and nodded at the dragons' approach. "Hey yourself, Spyro, Cynder," he said, nodding to both dragons, "I'm feeling well today. Nothing I can't handle," he said, grinning as he stood up and stretched his legs and wings, "The doc says I might be able to get out of the infirmary today, but there's always just _one more test _that she has to run."

Cynder cocked her head to one side, slightly interested. "Who is healing you?" the Midnight Dragoness asked.

"The wolven healer from Draxis, that Pirsan lady," the pearly white dragon relpied, "She's nice...made sure that I was doing well the entire time."

"She was nothing but caring when we first met her. She certainly does her job well," nodded Cynder.

"She really does. I don't think it'd surprise me if she rose up the ranks of the healers here in Warfang," affirmed Naturion.

"What makes you say that?" questioned Spyro.

"She's humble, but confident," said Naturion with a nod, "She knows medical theory and application better than most of the other healers that I've met. Most I know would just break a red crystal over my head and hope for the best," he said, drawing a laugh from both dragons, "What is it with some wolves and being so talented in so many areas?"

"Kameron doesn't fit that assertion," joked Spyro, mentioning the wolven captain that had attacked and destroyed Draxis a week prior. The group chuckled at it; it helped take the destruction off of the heroes' minds.

After calming down, Naturion sighed and shook his head. "No, he doesn't, but Pirsan certainly does. As do those two Bloodlcaws turned allies you mentioned. Silas and Avalene, right?" he said.

Spyro nodded and said, "Right. They're the two that came from Kameron's family...through some line or another. While they did defect to our side, they've been silent over the past week. Not trying anything, but they're keeping to themselves."

Cynder shrugged and said, "Can you blame them? I'm sure some of the refugees would and will want to tear them apart for being so close to Kameron and not taking an opportunity. They've been at odds with him for a long time, according to Silas."

"Why _didn't _they make a move sooner?" asked Naturion, an eye ridge risen.

"Because Kameron is allied with...him," responded Spyro, shivering at the thought of the Draconian God, Deismo. He, the Dark God of Shadows, was responsible for calling the raid on Draxis that eventually resulted in the complete destruction of the village. He was the one responsible for dozens of deaths, along with his commander, Kameron.

Naturion nodded, having been briefed on the situation by the pair earlier in the week. "If I can help in any way with the defense of both Warfang and the Kingdom of Avalar, I will," he affirmed.

Spyro nodded and smiled lightly. "I know we all appreciate that, but you have to recover from that wound of yours first!" he said, chuckling slightly.

Naturion smirked and responded, "I'll be out of here before the morning's up, watch me."

"We'll see, we'll see."

Naturion chuckled, drawing a laugh from both Spyro and Cynder as well. As soon as they had calmed down, Naturion looked over the two dragon's shoulders.

"Have either of you seen Richter or Tamara since their little...ordeal?" He asked, keeping his voice down.

Cynder's facial expression saddened as she shook her head and said, "I've not seen Tamara come out of her room since she told the truth to Richter. As for Richter, well... he's just...disappeared."

Spyro, his face also showing a tint of depression, spoke, "She told Terrador that he just up and left when she told him her secret. He sent out a search party to find him, but they didn't turn up much."

"The guy's pretty much _built _to fight," responded Naturion, "I'm more worried about Tamara. She's been shut in her room for too long, like you said, Cynder."

The Midnight Dragoness shook her head. "I don't know, I think he'll return when he's ready, but who's to say that it'll be soon? He's had his world turned upside down in the past few weeks. I can't even imagine what he's probably going through right now."

"Neither can Tamara," responded Spyro, "I think we should go check on her. Spirits know she needs help right now."

"She doesn't need just help," said Cynder.

"What does she need, then?"

"She needs Richter."

* * *

Tamara was not one to let her emotions entirely take over her life. Sure, she was the emotional type, even cried at times. She was a creature of emotion, as her parents had intended.

But not even this self-reassurance could stop the onrush of tears that she was going through right now.

It had been a week since the refugees of Draxis had arrived back in the city. A week since the Ice 'Dragoness' had revealed her secret to her best friend and love of her life, Richter.

How was she supposed to reveal it any other way? He had just come into contact with her parents, for the first time. It was something that Emuleta had intended, or so she had said…

She shook the thought from her mind, not wanting to think about her own origins. Her purpose had been clear from the start, but as she had matured into her individual, she had developed a personality and a purpose that far outreached what the Spirits had _intended_.

She put her head back down on the pillow at that thought. Was she nothing but a tool? A resource to be used by the Ancestors? If that was the case, what would happen to her when she accomplished that purpose?

She shook her head again, pulling it away from the pillow and getting up out of the bed. Walking to the door, she opened it for the first time in a week. Looking around to make sure no one saw her, she continued down the hallway and down into the entrance hall of the Academy.

She exited the building. It was mid-morning, it seemed. 10:00 was a bustling time in Warfang, especially during the middle of the week on Wednesday Market Days. She wasn't going shopping, though. Lifting herself off of the ground, the Ice Dragoness carried herself to the gardens outside of the Temple, the place where she had first admitted the truth to Richter.

The gardens were mostly empty at this time, only the Grower's Market on Saturday populated these gardens. But, for now, Tamara could think in peace. She brought herself to the spot where she had last seen Richter.

He hadn't taken the news lightly.

She closed her eyes, remembering what had happened after she had told the Earth Dragon of her origins.

"_You kept this from me for, what, 16 years? Did you not want to tell me, or did that sweet mother of yours not want me to know?" he said, clearly feeling betrayed and confused. _

"_Richter...it wasn't my decision. If I had told you, you would have learned too early. It would have stunted your growth into the dragon I've come to adore today," responded Tamara, nearly on the brink of tears. _

_Richter paced away from the Ice Dragoness, throwing his paws up in anger. "I can't believe this, the friend I came to know for so many years….the individual I came to care for and trust with my life...it's all been a lie!" he shouted suddenly, his eyes burning with rage and confusion. _

"_Richter, please, I want to explain-"_

"_NO!" he shouted suddenly, cutting her off, "You had 16 years to give me an explanation. Instead, you trust you absent omnipotent mother on her word that I wouldn't be impacted by this revelation. Well, I'll tell you something, Tammy, I AM impacted."_

"_We...we thought you-you would un-understand," responded the Ice Dragoness, on the brink of tears at the Earth Dragon's response to her. _

"_No, by slag, I DON'T understand. Dear Spirits, Tamara...I thought you knew…" he said, still angry. _

"_What-what do you mean?" she said weakly. _

"_Tamara, I LOVE you. I adore you, you're the most important individual I have left in this life. And now, you reveal this? No, I'm done with this. I'm done with you, Warfang, the Spirits. Everyone. Goodbye."_

"_Richter! No!" she shouted at him, but he was already gone._

She opened her eyes and laid her head on the grass. She loved him too, but in the heat of the moment, hadn't been able to tel her. She hadn't expected to hear it from him in the manner that he had admitted it. Was she destined to live this way? Not have love, and live like a resource for the Spirits for the rest of her life?

"You know as well as I do that you're no tool, Tamara," came a familiar and soothing feminine voice.

Tamara, without looking up from her planted position on the ground, said, "I don't know if I can trust that opinion anymore, _mother_," came the Ice Dragoness' response.

She heard Emuleta sigh and and sit down next to her. Her normally blinding light aura was dimmer this time, indicating that she was either depressed or distressed. At least that's how she had once explained it to the Dragoness.

After a short bout of silence, Tamara spoke, "Why didn't you stop it?"

Emuleta, reading her mind, said, "Because I couldn't."

"What do you mean, you _couldn't?_"

"I'm not the Spirit of War, my sweet daughter. I cannot intervene in the affairs of your kind in such a manner like Será can. The war among the Spirits is the only conflict my role permits me to take an active role in," the Chief Spirit responded, her vocal tone showing depression, "I'm only here because you are currently day dreaming."

"Spirit of Light, Compassion and _Dreams_, I remember," responded Tamara, still not bringing her head up to meet her mother's gaze, "Why are you here?"

"To affirm that you'll be alright, and that Richter is-"

"_You don't get to talk about him!_" the Ice Dragoness suddenly shouted, bringing her head away from the grass. Her face was a mess, having collected tears on her face for the past few hours.

Emuleta visibly withdrew at this, slightly surprised by her display of anger. "Tamara, I…"

"No, you listen to me this time," responded the Ice Dragoness, staring firmly into her mother's bright eyes. Emuleta simply nodded and remained silent.

"Your actions, your expectations, your hopes for him; they've ruined his life. I know my original purpose. I know what I was supposed to do with him, I remember. But individuals change. My purpose is not to '_monitor the Earth Dragon and track his potential as he grows' _anymore. When you and Deismo gave me life, you both realized the potential that such a creation had. My purpose is my own now; to live and protect those that call me family and friend. I'm not a pawn to be used by you and Ursing anymore. You gave me life, but I'm able to determine what I do with that life now. I _love _Richter. And I'll do everything I can do to protect him."

Emuleta was silent for a long time after receiving the Dragoness' words. She looked away, clearly distressed and conflicted. "You were created to serve us. I've always seen that as a mistake."

"Yes, it was and is a mistake. Life is not something that can be manipulated, mother. It changes, it reforms, it evolves. And I've done all of those things."

Emuleta didn't look back at the dragoness, but said, "A long time ago, I was not a goddess. I was a mortal, a mother and a caretaker."

"You...what?" responded the Ice Dragoness, clearly confused. All of the legends spoke of her as the one that had created the world along with Deismo.

She shook her head as she turned back to the Dragoness, her daughter, and said, "No, I was not a creation of the cosmos. I am a creation of this world, I was one of the first Dragons to walk on this planet. I had a home, a family, a mate, a brother and a daughter once. Her name was Tamara, and my mate's name was Deismo."

"What do you mean?" her daughter asked, calming her emotions.

Emuleta's facial expression saddened. "You...you died a long time ago, in a war long forgotten. It tore the world apart. It changed everything, and we discovered things...things that changed who we were and what was to happen to us. I did not create Dragonkind or any of the creatures that inhabit this plane of existence. I did not create the Earth, Fire, Water and Air. The only thing I ever brought into the world…it was you. And then you were taken from me," she said. The Spirit looked away, slight drops of tears dropping from her eyes. They were glowing, much like her eyes were.

Tamara was stunned. All of the legends, the stories and even what the Spirits themselves had told her attributed her mother and father as the beings that had created the world. If she hadn't...who had? Why hadn't she been told earlier? And who had Tamara been previously?

"Mother...what was she...what was I like?" she asked, putting a paw over her mother's.

Emuleta looked back over at the Ice Dragoness and smiled lightly, color returning to her golden scales and aura by a small tint. She said, "You were...the same as you are now. Deismo and I have created many golems in the past, but nothing quite like you."

"Why did you do it? Create me in the form of your daughter?"

"Because we wanted one," the Goddess responded, smiling brighter, "We wanted to hold you again. Tamara, your purpose was not only to serve us...we intended for you to possess your own life; free from our influence. We wanted a daughter, and so it came to be."

"Mother…" Tamara said no more, instead wrapping her paws around her mother. The Spirit returned the favor and her aura brightened ten-fold.

"We did not choose to look into your future to manipulate it. That was your own doing, your own path to forge. And we knew it might cross paths with Richter in the way that you have. But we both accepted that. And then...he turned," the Spirit said, her aura fading again at the thought.

Tamara looked up, staring into her mother's eyes. "Is there...is there any hope of bringing him back into the light?"

Emuleta shook her head unknowingly, "I do not know the inner workings of his mind, my sweet daughter. Spirits cannot and will not read the minds of other Spirits. I do not know if he can be saved, but…" she trailed off, looking away from her daughter.

"What, what is it, mother?"

"Sweet, sweet Tamara...I just want my family back."

* * *

The wind was always calming, serene. Even though he was an Earth Dragon, Richter had always enjoyed flying. He had larger wings than most others of his age and had always been able to move faster and accelerate quicker than his peers from Draxis.

That point had come in handy when he had promptly left Warfang for parts unknown to even him. He was certain that the Guardians and his father had sent out search parties by now, but it didn't mean anything to Richter. He had too much on his mind, too much to take in. Conversing to either one of them, his father or his uncle, would only bring about undue stress that he didn't need any more of right now.

He looked down at the world below him, freeing his mind of thoughts of _her _for a moment. The grass seemed to be the only thing that grew on this side of the city. Forests and mountains were on either side of Warfang, but the 'Great Battle Plain', as it had been informally named by some residents, was just that: a rather plain meadow. However, it stretched on for miles. He'd been flying for a week, but hadn't sought to clear the city as of yet. He didn't want to be found, but didn't want to leave Warfang too far behind either. He fully intended to go back, eventually.

The ground here had been soaked with the blood of countless individuals, over the many battles, sieges and wars that Warfang had seen over time. It was almost...surreally depressing. War almost never seemed to end for the Dragon City, either civil unrest or dark dragon gods seemed to be rising up to start yet another conflict every year.

Armies had been risen, battles had been fought and soldiers had been killed over many different reasons through the history of Warfang. This latest conflict seemed to be more high-stakes than the rest the City had encountered, but it was no less similar to the rest.

Richter sighed and shook his head at the fact. It seemed soldiers like himself would always be in demand, no matter what the times brought to the walls of Warfang. Combat seemed to be unending, a 'Season Unending', as an old Wafangian proverb said.

Richter had chosen this life when he was younger, as a result in the interest he had shown in playing war games, skill in solving his father's strategy simulations from his Academy days, and his uncanny ability to _lead_, or so his father had told him for many years now.

And he had wanted to become a soldier. Ever since those days, there had certainly been an attraction that Earth Dragon had had to the heroic lives of those soldiers. They threw themselves into the fire in support of their country, family and friends. The legends sang tales of their bravery and how they had all saved the world time and time again. They would return a hero, fall in love with the beauty staring at them from across the crowd and live a long and prosperous life.

The anger bubbled up inside of the Earth Dragon again and he fired an earth shot at the ground. It hit the meadow, tearing apart some blue tulips that had begun to sprout in the spot. They looked a lot like Tamara's scales, ironically. A twang of guilt hit the Earth Dragon as the meadow below began turning into sparse trees and eventually an entire forest. He hadn't meant to hurt the flowers; they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He shook his head at this thought and closed his eyes. Too much had happened, too much was going on, and too much was bound to occur in the near future. He just wanted to get away from it all, just live in peace and not worry about losing any more loved ones any longer.

With this thought in mind, Richter began to descend towards the ground. Hills seemed to be plentiful in this part of the forest, he assumed some caves would accompany these rises in the earth. Landing, he looked back up at the sky, noting the time to be around mid-evening. He began walking, taking in the sounds and sights around him. The forests around Warfang were not unlike the ones he had spent so many hours in back home; some parts of the southwestern forest even came into contact with the Draxis River as the trees moved in that direction. The forests of Warfang were large; the continent as a whole hadn't been completely settled, and Malefor's war wiped most smaller settlements off of the map. Only two real cities remained: Warfang and Taltian City. It was said that Taltian was entirely a non-draconian settlement, but that had been before the war. Diplomatic standards would have to be re-established if both cities were to survive Deismo's onslaught.

Richter shook the geographic thoughts from his mind and continued looking for a cave. A rustling of grass suddenly hit his ears from the side, causing him to jump slightly. A rabbit emerged from the tall grass, and looked at Richter with curiously painted black and beady eyes. The Earth Dragon smiled at this, and made no move to make the rabbit into his next meal. The creature observed him for another moment before it jumped back away in the direction that it had come from. Curiously, Richter began to follow it slowly, hoping that it would lead him to shelter. Thunder boomed ominously overhead, confirming the Earth Dragon's need for shelter, and quickly.

He continued through the tall grass that the rabbit had went through. What met his eyes on the other side made Richter smirk lightly. A small hill had seemed to form a small outcropping, and beneath it formed a natural shelter from the rain and elements. The rabbit was nowhere to be found, but Richter paid it no mind and walked over towards the shelter and sat down, stretching out his legs for a moment as he did so. Realizing the night would be chilly with the rain on its way, he stood back up and ran back towards the forest, looking for any fallen limbs to use as kindle for a fire.

After a short time of searching and smashing some trees and shrubbery, Richter walked back towards the outcropping, with a few dozen sticks in tow. He placed them in a circular position, hoping they would serve their job as an efficient starting point for a decently sized fire. Using what he had learned from his mother, he set two sticks together and began to rotate them against each other, hoping to get a spark. After only a few moments, the sticks caught and the fire lit.

The Earth Dragon sat back and relaxed, staring into the fire as he did so. It was a time to rest and think now, not for worrying and being preoccupied with the defeats he had faced over the past week. Fires, much like this one, had consumed his life. There was no end in sight to the cycle of conflict, and yet...here he was. Wasting time away in an out of the way portion of a forest he'd never been in. Tamara's claim came to mind, making the Earth Dragon put his head down on the ground.

How was he supposed to react any differently? He felt betrayed, and for a good reason. Or so he had lead himself to believe. He'd admitted his love for the dragoness, something he never thought he'd do. His deepest secret, one that he didn't want to share with anyone but himself. It was a spur of the moment type of thing, but...the truth of Tamara was more important to Richter.

She was a _demigod_, or at least a golem, an object given life by the Ancestors. What did that mean for the two of them? Did it really change anything between them Why had Tamara been so involved in his life from the very beginning? Was she a _spy _of some sort? Looking out on him for Emuleta and Deismo?

Richter choked up at the thought. The Ice Dragoness he'd come to love was only a lie to him. Was his fate just to live in shadows for the rest of his life? Was he destined to never find true happiness and fulfillment?

The Earth Dragon's eyes eventually dropped as his mind became overworked with more and more thoughts bustling through his consciousness. As sleep finally did take him, the rain finally began to fall.

Not a single drop would come to touch him.

* * *

**A/N: So, here begins yet another addition to the the series that has changed my life. The people I've met, the places I've been and the experiences that I've had because of this series...it's nothing I'd ever expected before I started writing this little book. Thank you all for joining me for Eternal Slumber and here's to another hopeful run for The Dominion of Deismo. **

**Chapters should be released biweekly, as I'm finally finding the time to write again. It's an amazing feeling, let me tell you. As always, don't forget to review, leave a comment or just tell me how awful of a writer I am. I accept all forms of currency! XD Anyways, see you all next time. **

**Δεν υπάρχει όριο στην ανθρώπινη φαντασία. -μονάδα όμικρο**


	2. Chapter 2

_Follower_

_Unit Omicron_

_I wanted to tell you my story._

_So, here it goes..._

_Once, under moonlit sky_

_I found that I was made for glory._

_I was the son_

_Of the man who saw his days pass by_

_Much too fast for anyone to see._

_What really happened to him_

_I'll never know._

_I was the son_

_Of a legend_

_The man who saw it questioned._

_Of his eyes, I knew not._

_But they always seemed to glow._

_I was the son_

_Of a family that held virtues_

_They had their woe_

_But the statues that lined the hall_

_The novels that were written_

_I'd never be in one._

_You see, I was the follower_

_Of a legacy of men_

_That held great regard._

_But since when_

_Did I need to take the fall_

_For the man I never knew?_

**The Spyro and Cynder Adventures: The Dominion of Deismo**

**Chapter 2: Question of Faith**

The rest of the day passed by quickly for the two heroes, Spyro and Cynder. Despite his optimism, Naturion hadn't been allowed to leave the infirmary. Pirsan had assured the collective group that he'd 'for sure' be released tomorrow, but all three of the dragons were slightly skeptical of the diagnosis.

Nonetheless, the two uninjured dragons had continued on with their day without any further interruptions. Resting was something that they both still needed to do, as per Terrador's instructions, and it had certainly come as a welcome directive from the Master Guardian.

Their Eternal Slumbers and subsequent defeat at the Fall of Draxis, as it was now being called by the survivors, was taxing, to say the least. It was not something that either of the two saviors had experienced before, the sense of defeat and failure. The trial and error type of strategy that Ignitus had taken in dealing with the Destroyer could have certainly qualified as such, as well as his subsequent demise in the Burned Lands, but they had still managed to defeat Malefor and save the world in the end. But this? To lose an entire settlement to the forces of Darkness? It was something that would be hard to get used to. Losing over seventy-five percent of the settlement's civilians, the death of Belinda and subsequent disappearance of Richter...no normal dragon could stomach such a chain of events. Ignitus' death had been just as horrifying, but grief was not something that could be cut off either way.

It was early evening when Spyro had decided to leave his room. He had slept for most of the day and decided he was going to explore a bit. He didn't know where he was going or what he wanted to do, but he simply continued to walk. Thinking about possible ideas for a...nightly endeavor, the Purple Dragon didn't even notice the bright yellow dragonfly that was buzzing around his head.

"Hey!" shouted Sparx, "Earth to fat purple lump! Helllooooo? Anyone home?"

Spyro jumped in surprise, bringing himself out of his thoughts, but quickly landed and smirked as his foster brother's antics. "What do you need, little light?" he said.

Sparx crossed his arms and huffed at this insult, in mock offense. "Well, I was going to tell you something," the dragonfly responded sarcastically, "but I guess you don't want to hear it."

Spyro sighed and shook his head as he replied, "Just spit it out, Sparx."

"Hmph," began the disappointed dragonfly, "Fine. What I was going to say is that I'm free tonight. And your..._Midnight Mistress_ and no where to be found. And-"

"First off," Spyro began, grinning, "She's not my _mistress_, she's my _inamorata_. Second, she's just in her room, trying to rest this evening."

"Then why are you out of your room, Purple Lump?"

"I needed to get some fresh air. What were you going to say?"

Sparx huffed again as he said, "I was thinking we need a Boys' Night Out! Eh? Eh?" Attempting to look cocky or macho, the dragonfly clicked his tongue, winked and made two pistol shapes with his hands.

Spyro, rolling his eyes, replied, "I'll come with you. Just...please never do that again. Ever."

Sparx grinned at the response. Before he had a chance to reply, however, a new voice spoke, "Have room for one more, gents?"

Both Spyro and Sparx turned their heads to identify the speaker of the words. What met their eyes was a glaringly bright red and yellow Fire Dragon. He was grinning from ram horn to ram horn and cast his gaze between the pair, waiting expectantly for a response.

Sparx's eyes lit up at the approach of the new dragon. Buzzing over quickly, the dragon and dragonfly engaged in a fist to paw bump.

Grinning, Sparx said, "There's always room for you, Tyron."

Spyro couldn't help but smile at this exchange. Even though the two had just met a week ago, the pair had already become fast friends. The two shared a near-identical set of personalities and Sparx's sense of humor didn't become lost on the young Fire Dragon. Spyro still shared a special, tried and true bond with his foster brother, but it was nice to see him branching out and making new friends. There weren't many other dragonflies of his type in Warfang.

Tyron grinned even larger and said, "Great to hear. Been itching to get out and actually explore Warfang a bit."

Spyro nodded and stretched his legs out. "Why do you think I'm getting out? The Temple's nice and big, but sometimes you just have to...get out for a while."

"Trust me, I know what you mean. Imagine having to stay within the same two square miles for your entire life!" Tyron said as he laughed, referring to his inability to leave the actual walls of Draxis during his upbringing because of his parents' restrictions.

Spyro and Sparx looked at each other and chuckled. Looking back at Tyron, Spyro spoke, "We had the exact same boundaries when we were younger. Remember when I said that we had to live in a swamp? Well, we were restricted to a small three square miles of it ourselves!"

Tyron laughed and smiled. "If I knew I had so much in common with two of the 'Saviors of the Realms' I'd have sought you out earlier on."

Spyro smiled again and nodded. Tyron was a bit younger than he was, but his company was still enjoyable all the same. He had a certain...optimism that made him all that more fun to be around. He was somewhat naive, but fun.

Sparx clicked his tongue and rubbed his hands together. "Alright, gents!" he said, clearly excited, "Where should we go first? I think that we have to go down to the harbor first. There's this nice little-"

"And just where do you think you're going?" shouted a new voice, coming from behind the three dragons.

Turning around, Tyron's face went to one of concern. Standing there, with a clear scowl on her face, was Selena. The blue-scaled Ice Dragoness, who had joined the group of Draxisians after coming to help from Warfang, approached Tyron.

Scowling even deeper as she approached and positioned herself straight in front of the Fire Dragon, she said, "You said you were going to spend the night with me again. Not these two."

Tyron smiled nervously and said, "Well, I just want to...uh...you know...spend some time out with these two. Is that so bad to ask for?"

Selena's facial expression turned to one of sadness at that point. She turned away, clearly looking hurt. "I thought you cared for me, Tyron. I thought you wanted to spend lots of time with me. But…"

"Now, wait," the Fire Dragon responded, taking ahold of her paw, "I do want to spend time with you. I just don't want to leave my friends hanging either…"

Spyro and Sparx looked away from the conversation. The dragoness made them both uncomfortable. She had spent almost all of her time around Tyron over the past week and almost never left his side. There were rumours amongst the refugees that they had...spent a night together and...mated, but there was no proof from any reliable source in the group.

Selena sighed at this point and looked away from the Fire Dragon. She nodded silently and walked away, her face clearly showing sadness. Tyron grimaced at this, but seemed to gulp down something and looked back at Spyro and Sparx.

Nodding at both, he said, "S-Sorry, guys. Selena's just concerned about me, is all."

Spyro stayed silent, but Sparx fluttered up to his Fire Dragon friend, and said, "You've gotta let that one go, Tyron. Live free! Like me. but not Spyro. With his _Midnight Mistress_." This comment drew a groan from Spyro, a wink from Sparx and a nervous laugh from Tyron.

"I really don't want to...cut her loose, Sparx. She's amazing! And she has no one else but me. I've got to help her," replied Tyron, almost...stoically.

Sparx and Spyro looked at each other. The Purple Dragon simply shook his head, frowning, and Sparx understood. Looking back, he said, "Alright, well...Let's get going then! We have a night of adventure in front of us! To the docks!"

And with that, Sparx flew out of sight and headed in the direction of the docks, which faced the ocean towards the east end of the city. Tyron and Spyro followed, walking side by side slowly and silently for most of the trip.

The city was growing darker now, but the sun still poked its head out from the western hills. Most dragons were either at home, spending time with their families, or heading towards an evening activity like the group of three were. The harbor was a popular gathering spot in Warfang, drawing citizens from every side of the Dragon City to spend time on its beaches, engage in sailing or flying activities, dine at one of its restaurants or just spend time with loved ones.

It was a stunning sight, and Spyro wanted to take Cynder to the area once their week of required rest was up.

"Never got to see this kind of thing before I came to Warfang. It's...spectacular, I have to admit," came Tyron's voice from the side of Spyro. He was being oddly sentimental in this moment.

Spyro nodded, disregarding the change as he said, "Indeed. I lived in the Swamp for so many years, I didn't see the sea until I came to Warfang for the first time."

"During the Battle of Warfang?" inquired the Fire Dragon.

Spyro nodded and continued, "After the battle ended, but yes. I came to the City to help defend it against Malefor's hoards, but once the battle was over, Cynder and I spent the night in the city. It was the night before the war ended, actually. We were able to...somehow defeat him the very next day."

"There are stories that have floated around about you two managed to defeat him," said Tyron slowly, almost in an admiring fashion.

The Purple Dragon sighed and nodded. "It's unfortunate that the rumor mill has already begun to turn on our affair. I'll tell you something; the only individuals that know what happened that night are Myself, Cynder, Malefor and...the Spirits. No one else was present. Everything else you heard was either speculation or just pure fantasy. And it's something I'd rather not discuss," he said, putting a paw over his face emotionally.

Tyron nodded and dropped the subject. The trio continued along the docks silently, the only noise from the group being the occasional monologue from the ever-egotistical dragonfly in front of the two dragons. Other individuals strode along the docks, chatting enthusiastically in groups with friends, loved ones, family members and otherwise. Unsurprisingly, most groups stopped and smiled or gasped in amazement when the Purple Dragon passed them by. Most of the residents almost seemed to worship Spyro as some sort of deity. He found it humbling, but also quite...annoying. He has done his duty, and nothing more. To be treated like a hero, a saint even...it was something he'd have to get used to.

Sparx, picking up on this extra attention, fluttered back to the two dragons and crossed his arms, huffing. "Doesn't everyone know that I'm the real savior here?" he said, drawing a grin from Tyron and a groan from Spyro, "I worked hard you know! I've got moxy, I'm a tough cookie! No one's even ever asked me-"

"Can I buy you a drink, then?" said a loud and sudden voice from in front of the group, drawing all three of the individuals to stare at the source.

What met their eyes almost made their eyes pop out of their heads.

* * *

Niere was not one to lose control. She was always calm, collected, logical and always up to task.

But this was almost sickening to her.

The gray Electric Dragoness and sighed and shook her head, covering her face with her paw. "No, thank you. I'd rather just walk alone tonight," she said cordially, hoping he'd go away.

The red-sangria and gray dragon smirked and winked at her, indicating that he wasn't done trying yet. He motioned a paw further down the dock, towards a row of restaurants and bars in the general direction. "Come on now," he pleaded, "You'd be spending time with the most skilled and courageous warrior in all of Warfang...Miarko, of Clan Suolo!" He flexed his forearms again, drawing a loud and annoyed groan from the Electric Dragoness.

She supposed that she was lucky. This was the first time she'd ever been hit on, despite her age. Tyron had done it jokingly in the past, but he knew next to nothing about relationships and love. Wait, love? Why had she thought that? The only things that she loved were herself and alone time. Not even she knew what love was.

Turning back to Miarko in an attempt to distract herself from the inner monologue, Niere shook her head again and said, "No, thank you. I'll be fine on my own."

Miarko made a move to place his wing over shoulder, and said, "Come on...there's nothing wrong with enjoying time with a guy like-"

"Excuse me, are you bothering this young lady?" came a sudden voice from behind Niere and Miarko, causing Niere to sigh in relief and Miarko to snap to attention.

Spyro approached with an eye ridge risen, flanked by Tyron and Sparx. "Well?" he asked again, "Seems like she's not enjoying the attention…" he said, trailing off, as he didn't know or even recognize the dragon or his name.

Miarko bowed his head in shame and said, "I-I'm s-so sorry, Mr. Purple Dragon, sir. I d-didn't know that you were associated with her. It won't happen again."

Niere groaned once more and strolled over to her three friends, shaking her head. "He's been relentless," she began, clearly annoyed, "Been following me around for the past hour and a half, trying to get me to either get a drink, or go home with him."

Spyro, slightly perplexed, said, "I don't think even Sparx would be that relentless with a female…" this drew a 'Hey!' from the dragonfly, but it was quickly ignored, "especially asking her to be your liaison, just like that."

Miarko shook his head in shame, flustered and not sure what to do. "I'm s-sorry, sir. I haven't even done this before. I thought, I-thought…" he said, not even finishing his statement, out of fear of ridiculement.

Spyro brought up his paw, indicating to the Fire Dragon that he could relax. "It's alright...sir. I'm sure it was all just some misunderstanding," said the Purple Dragon, drawing a risen eye ridge from Tyron.

"Wait, what?" said the Draxisian Fire Dragon, either confused or angered, "He hits on one of our group for nearly the entire night and we're not going to do anything about it? Niere's got better things to do that be bothered by this...Warfangian."

Niere was surprised by this reaction. Tyron hadn't stood up for her like this before. She stayed quiet, but made note to ask him about it later.

Spyro shrugged as he responded, "I don't think he meant any harm by it, Tyron. Besides, I think Niere's perfectly fine. Just a bit...um...uncomfortable, I suppose." Niere nodded silently at this claim.

Miarko nodded and looked back up, still nervous. "Um...my name is Miarko, of Clan Suolo. I'm a Defender of Avalar here in Warfang for the next few months. My service number is 0411-1969, my current station of service is-"

"Woah, woah, woah. No need for that," said the Purple Dragon, hoping to calm the Fire Dragon down, "You're fine...Miarko, was it? Miarko, you're fine. No need for all of that. You said you were a...what was it?"

"A Defender of Avalar, sir. Have you, have you never heard of us?" asked the Fire Dragon, drawing a shake of the head from the four Draxisian Refugees, "We're a group of...guardsmen, based out of the city of Avalar's Hope in the Avalarian River Valley. Although there's already been some talk to rename the city to 'Ignidium', in honor of the late Fire Guardian. He hailed from there originally, you see," finished Miarko, looking slightly more relaxed as he discussed a familiar topic.

"I've never heard of your order," replied Spyro, slightly interested, "Were you present at the Battle of Warfang?"

Miarko nodded. "Yes sir," he said, "We were defending a side of the city that was almost opposite yours."

The Purple Dragon nodded and smiled, saying, "Well, it's good to meet a fellow veteran of the Battle. I didn't have much time during it to meet anyone else beyond discussing things with the Guardians. I hadn't seen them for...quite some time."

"We all assumed you had been killed with the collapse of the Mountain of Malefor," said Miarko, "We sent out search party after search party to dig through the rubble, but to no avail. There was nothing left. It took Hunter three years to find you."

Spyro nodded and then shook his head, "I was made aware. I still have trouble coming to terms with that. Lost three years of my life to the war and that ordeal. It wasn't supposed to happen like that," he said, reminiscing about the ordeal.

Miarko nodded as well and sighed. "Warriors like us will always be needed. Until the day when the pen truly becomes mightier than the sword, we have a conflict to fight," he said, agreeing with the Purple Dragon.

"I would gladly retire from the world, were such a day to dawn," responded Spyro, smiling.

"You're wise beyond your years, Spyro," responded Miarko, grinning. "Just how old are you all, anyways?"

"Our group ranges from sixteen to eighteen," said Tyron, nodding, "Spyro and Cynder are the youngest."

Miarko chuckled at this, saying, "Really, now? I'm nineteen years of age myself. Pleasure to meet you all. Mind if I tag along with you for the evening? Don't really see many of my age group in this part of town."

"Sure, why not?" responded Spyro.

Tyron frowned for some reason. but said nothing. Sparx shrugged and nodded, indicating nonchalant 'yes'. Niere shook her head and sighed, but then nodded with her eyes facing the ground.

Miarko chuckled, saying, "Guess I've got to make a good impressions."

"You've already made an impression, Miarko," said Tyron suddenly, "Try to improve it."

"Hostile little one, aren't ya?"

"No. Defensive," said Tyron. He was being quite hostile towards the Fire Dragon, for some odd reason. Niere was quite intrigued by this; why was he defending her honor so much?

Miarko shrugged at this and said, "Very well. Guess I'll have to prove myself then. How about we all get a drink? Not alcohol, mind you. There's a bar around the corner that tailors to our age group as well. What do you think?"

Spyro smiled, showing his pearly white teeth, and said, "Yeah! I think that'd be great."

"Great! I'll show ya'll to the place. It's just up around the next bend," said the Fire Defender, turning around and walking the opposite direction.

Sparx fluttered up to him and started a conversation. The two seemed to have some things in common, and were laughing in conversation within a few moments.

Niere hung back, as did Tyron. The pair of Draxisians eventually fell into pace with one another, but were silent with one another for a few moments. Niere was still bugged by the Fire Dragon's defending of her. He'd never done that kind of thing before, not as long as they had known each other.

The Electric Dragon mulled these thoughts over for a while, before she opened her maw and said, "So...Tyron?"

The Fire Dragon turned to her, rose an eye ridge and said, "Hm?"

Niere pursed her maw together, trying to find the right words. "I...wanted to ask you, what made you treat Miarko so poorly back there?" she asked, focusing on the Fire Defender rather than herself.

Tyron shook his head and looked forward, saying, "He was making a friend uncomfortable. You turned down his advances more than once and yet he still continued with what he was doing. It was...unsavory. I don't like flirts like him."

Niere was shocked. "Wait, you consider me a friend?"" she asked, clearly surprised.

Tyron turned back to her and rose an eye ridge. "Of course I do," he said. "Why would I not?"

"I haven't exactly treated you with the most respect since when we met."

"We're survivors, Niere. We can't let our differences get in the way of what's going on right now. I'll defend you, Richter,Tammy, all of you, I'll defend to the death, if need be. No one will take our freedom away from us."

Niere looked aside, nodding, "I...um...I appreciate that, Tyron," she said, almost embarrassed by this admittance.

Tyron nodded and looked back towards the marketplace in front of them. He picked up his pace and left Niere to her thoughts.

This was not the Tyron that she remembered from Draxis. How could she describe the change in him? His new found levels of...determination...yes, determination, had forged him into something that she almost didn't recognize. He was still the happy-go-lucky Tyron that she remembered, but this serious side that he was showing wasn't something that he had ever done in the past.

But, he was still Tyron. Completely the opposite from her: emotional, humorous and naive. He would always be the little ash-head from Draxis that she had known for years. Not anything like this new, determined warrior.

If that was the case, then why did she feel so...warm?

* * *

"You know I don't have time for these games. Either give me your status or leave me in peace, you mangy mongrel."

"Yes, your high exalted one."

"Insult me again and I'll be forced to take preventative measure against you."

The figure growled but but his tongue. "Yes, sire."

"Status update, now," said the other figure, unfazed by the growling.

"We've finished with Draxis. The ruins will not be disturbed for quite some time."

"Then I assume your mission is complete?"

"...No. Some of the residents escaped."

"You let them flee?" shouted the other figure, roaring in anger, "You're just as incompetent as the day I found you. If you fail me again, I'll be forced to choose another leader. Your incompetence has proved a near-detriment to my plans, Kameron."

Kameron growled at the figure, and said, "Deismo. What else would you do about it? There's no others that could even come close to taking my position."

"Your Beta shows promise. More so than I can say for you. Fail me again and you'll pay the price, Kameron," said the Lord of Shadows.

"Hmph. We'll see."

"I'm entrusting you with one last operation. Fail me, and you will be replaced. Begin the Second Stage of the Rebirth. The Realms will bend before me."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 2! I appreciate the praise I've already recieved in terms of chapter 1 through private messages, reviews, favorites and follows. I always respond to reviews, so feel free to leave one and I'll get back to you about it! (As long as you're a registered member of the site.)

Thanks to HKGhost for BRing, as always. Epsilon was unavailable this week. Finals will do that to you!

Look for the next chapter in about two weeks.

Δεν υπάρχει όριο στην ανθρώπινη φαντασία. -μονάδα όμικρο


	3. Chapter 3

"_Anything that's human is mentionable, and anything that is mentionable can be more manageable. When we can talk about our feelings, they become less overwhelming, less upsetting, and less scary. The people we trust with that important talk can help us know that we are not alone." - Fred Rogers_

"_There is, in every event, whether lived or told, always a hole or a gap, often more than one. If we allow ourselves to get caught in it, we find it opening onto a void that, once we have slipped into it, we can never escape." - Brian Evenson_

**The Spyro and Cynder Adventures: The Dominion of Deismo**

**Chapter 3: Filling a Void**

It was often said amongst Warfangian warriors that is was dishonorable to let personal feelings and memories get in the way of being an effective warrior. Serving the city and the kingdom surmounted all else. While warriors in service of the kingdom were allowed to possess families, they were not to distract from their duties.

Either way, Peron Gratian's clan was making him next to dysfunctional.

Fathers were meant to be leaders of their households, but also being just that..._fathers. _Fathers were meant to be a role model, a guide and a nurturer for their children and mates.

How could Peron even begin to fulfill these roles when his mate was dead and his son gone?

The Elder Fire Dragon sighed and set his head on the desk in front of him. It had been a long week, and the stress didn't seem to end. Peron had been set in charge of refugee housing, and that making sure each of the survivors were comfortable and being cared for during their time in the Dragon City. For some of them, it would be a permanent transition. Peron himself had no plans to resurrect Draxis. Even when...if they defeated Kameron, the settlement had always been in some sort of turmoil. Wildlife, bandits and other raiders always seemed to threaten the village. Richter had thought otherwise, but the Village was situated in the heart of the wilderness and both Peron and Belinda had sought to shelter their youth from the dangers of the wild.

The Bloodclaws had been proof of that.

Peron's last few nights had been...haunted by the sight of his mate impaled on the end of Kameron's scimitar. He shook his head and pounded his paw on the table, tears already reaching his eyes.

Understandingly, the Fire Elder blamed himself for her death, unable to to come to terms with it.

"_By the Spirits...if I had just been a little faster, if I had just done...something…! She'd be here with us, still urging us along. Telling Richter, 'It'll be alright, young one. We'll get through this. All three of us, together as one,"_ thought Peron to himself, self-victimizing his actions.

There was a slight knock on the door outside of his study at this point, much to the Fire Elder's surprise. He murmured a quiet, "Enter, come in," but did not raise his head off of the desk.

The metal scraped on the door as the door knob was turned and Peron heard a set of paws coming across the room to meet him as the individual entered the room.

"Brother, I have news that you must-" said the voice, cutting himself off when he saw the Fire Dragon's head down on his desk. The Speaker's voice was easily recognizable, it belonged to the Master Guardian, and brother-in-law to Peron.

"What brings you here, Terrador?" asked Peron, still not lifting himself off of the desk.

"Brother?" asked the Earth Guardian inquisitively, "What ails you?"

Peron sighed as he tried to find the right words to answer his question. Terrador had taken to calling Peron 'Brother' since they had met a few weeks prior. Now one of only two of his surviving clan members, the other being his nephew in Richter, Terrador had both attended to Peron's every need and had lead the search effort to find Richter. Needless to say, neither had yet to see much success.

"Peron?" Terrador asked again, breaking the Fire Elder away from his thoughts.

Peron looked up at the Master Guardian now, his facial features a mess from insomnia, overworking and stress. "My failures," said the Fire Elder simply.

Terrador, realizing immediately what the Fire Elder was referencing, grunted and sat down on a neighboring set of cushions in the room. The pair were silent for what seemed to be a long time.

Eventually, Terrador spoke up, "Have I ever told you the story of The Fall of Shattered Vale?"

Peron shook his head. He had heard Belinda's side of the story, but not the Master Guardian's.

Terrador nodded and continued, "As you know, I was the Captain of the Guard in Shattered Vale for quite some time before I was selected as the Earth Apprentice. I knew many of my brothers in that order and they were my extended family for a long while. They were quite upset when I announced that I was leaving for the Dragon City and that I would not be returning for quite some time. When I left that city, I left behind a part of myself. What I didn't tell them at the time was that I was to _never _return. As I'm sure you're aware, Guardianship is a lifelong commitment. You must put aside all else and purely focus on the defense and governing of the city, her assets and her people. That means that you can never take a mate, have a family or father children. If you have children before you become a Guardian, than you may still take care of them, but the city still comes first."

Terrador paused at this point, taking a deep breath and letting everything he had said sink in for the Fire Elder, who seemed to simply take everything in stride.

Receiving no questions from the Draxisian, Terrador continued, "It was in the middle of the war when I recieved the summons, directly from Ignitus. He informed me after Spyro left to find the Chronicler that the village was under siege by an unknown force. I was told that I was to be put in charge of the defense of the city. I was to bring several dozen troops and help defend it from whatever was invading our outlying territories. So...that's exactly what I did. I rounded up my best soldiers and took flight to the city that I once called home for over two decades. The flight took longer than expected and we ended getting there later than we intended and what we had been ordered to do."

He stopped at this point and looked up at Peron. He was clearly struggling to even recall the faintest details of the ordeal, which hinted at details that he did not wish to discuss, but deemed necessary for this account.

Looking back up at Peron, the Earth Guardian said, "I suppose you heard the report on the final fate of the Shattered Vale."

Peron nodded and closed his eyes, remembering the day that he had been informed of the final days of the village. "I was made aware almost a week after the time that you made it to the village. Runners were sent from the Dragon City to each of the outlying settlements detailing what had happened there," said Peron slowly, trying to avoid any unnecessary details, "Needless to say, the city was…"

"Gone," stated Terrador bluntly.

Peron looked up at the Master Guardian at this point, confused to the point as to why he was bringing up this story. Everyone knew the account of Shattered Vale. The city had been attacked by the Dark Master's forces, Dark Apes and Grublins alike. Not a single occupant had survived, they had all been slaughtered by the Dark ones. Including most of Terrador's family.

What was he getting at?

"I thought I'd lost everyone that day," said Terrador, braking the Fire Elder from his thoughts, "My father, my mother, Belinda and my fellow members of the corps. We searched for days, but no one had survived the ambush. Not a single soul."

Terrador stopped completely at this point. The emotions were too much, even for the hardened warrior that he had become. It was in that moment that Peron understood the Master Guardian. Peron had never thought highly of the Guardians. They acted as a ruling oligarchy over Warfang and her people, without much democratic or free rule within the city. He had considered them a detriment to Warfangian society, a group of aging dragons that knew nothing about the real world around them and simply made decisions that best suited their own agendas.

The truth was...they were individuals, just like everyone else. Terrador was proof of that. He wished to make the decisions that best suited everyone around him, not his own agendas or interests. He cared. And that was...calming.

What Peron still did not understand was why the Earth Guardian was sharing this story with him again.

"I know all of this, Terrador, "said Peron, stroking a paw down his chin, "But...why tell me this again? What makes you want to say all of this?"

Terrador sighed deeply at this point, silently contemplating this for a moment. He said simply, "Do you remember what I said when I first came into this room?"

"You said you had news for me," replied Peron, highly confused.

"We've found Belinda's remains," said Terrador simply.

Peron's maw dropped. Terrador had sent out a search team into enemy territory _simply _to recover his mate's body?

"Terrador...I-I don't know what to say. This is...unexpected," said the Fire Elder, trying to find the right words amidst his shock, "The least she deserves is a proper burial...a celebration of her life. It's...all I have left. Thank you."

Terrador smiled lightly and simply nodded. He stood up out of the cushions and began moving towards the door. Turning around for a moment before he exited, he said, "You deserve this much at least. I never got the chance to enjoy a real life, Peron. cherish what remains and hold onto the things that you have left. The one thing you hold most dear.

"You mean-"

The Fire Elder was cut off as a sudden and loud series of knocks were issued at the door. Raising an eye ridge, Peron nodded at Terrador, who proceeded to open the door.

Outside stood a hunched over and heavily breathing cheetah. It was Meadow, friend to Hunter and fellow tracker that had been sent out after their arrival in Warfang.

"Master Guardian...Peron...I-I have...news…" said the Avalarian Cheetah, clearly out of breath.

"Calm yourself, Meadow," said Terrador, "Take deep breaths and only speak when you've recovered."

Meadow nodded quickly and attempted to calm himself. After a few moments of heavy breathing, Meadow nodded. "Sir...I have news that you'd both want to hear," he said briskly, not wasting any time.

"Go ahead, then," replied the Master Guardian.

Meadow nodded and continued, "I just received a note from Hunter's falcon. It's in his handwriting, sirs...I think you need to see it."

Taking a small note from his paw, he passed it to the Master Guardian. Intrigued, Terrador began reading it. After a few moments, his eyes shot out of their sockets and his maw dropped.

"What? What is it, Terrador?" said Peron, wanting to know more.

Without another word, Terrador briskly passed the note to his brother-in-law, who took his gladly.

What met the Fire Elder's eyes would set the tone for the rest of his day.

_Meadow_

_I found him. _

* * *

Richter awoke groggily the next morning, sleeping outside without a sleeping cot or cushions was clearly not the best for his head. Groaning, the Earth Dragon stood up and took a look around. The fire had, unsurprisingly, gone out sometime after he had fallen asleep. Only slight embers amongst charred log remains still lay in the scorched earth. It seemed that the rain has stopped as well, although the grass and underbrush outside of the slight hillside that Richter had slept under still looked damp. The sun was out now, casting _bright _rays down onto the Earth Dragon. He squinted as he looked up and scooted further back into the small outcropping that he found himself under. Taking his attention away from the sky, he shifted his attention back to the campsite in front of him, pondering where he would go next.

It was a sight the Earth Dragon had grown accustomed to, the remains of a campsite. Over the years, Richter and his friends had gone adventuring out into the forests surrounding their village and had always made camp in places like this one. Whenever they had gone out though, they had always kept the Draxis walls in sight. That had been his father's terms, the only reason Richter had been allowed to explore. He hadn't understood that until now; his younger self had always assumed that he and his friends lived within a serene and self-guarded place. He'd assumed that the dangers of the outside world were far off; there was no need to remain on his guard at all times.

Richter shook his head. If only that had been true.

He sighed and pushed the continued thoughts from his mind. He stood up slowly, his muscles aching from having slept on grass and stones for the night. He moved to stomp out the last remains of the fire.

And then, there was a crack.

It wasn't a loud crack, but it was audible enough to be heard. Richter stopped and stayed absolutely still. He listened, trying to hear it again. But, nothing else came. He waited for almost a full minute before shaking his head and continuing to dispose of the fire.

"You're keeping better than I thought."

Richter spun around and stomped on the ground in reflex, sending a pillar up near where he heard the voice come from. The figure that had spoken jumped out of the way, only tearing a hole in his red cloak in the process.

Richter looked down as he realized who it was. "Hunter...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

The cheetah sighed and picked himself up off of the ground. He dusted his cloak off for a moment before looking up at Richter and crossing his arms. He was silent for a moment before saying, "Expecting someone, Richter?"

The Earth Dragon looked away, ashamed, "Indeed," he said, "someone less desirable than you."

The cheetah nodded and sighed again, but did not draw Richter's attention. The Earth Dragon heard his paws scrape against the ground as he sat down near the remains of his campsite.

Hunter's voice came again, "Do you know how long you've been gone?" Richter remained silent, his shame and embarrassment rising, "Eight days."

"I've kept track," responded Richter as he turned around to look at the cheetah.

Hunter looked back at him, returning his gaze. The cheetah's light blue eyes showed wear, exhaustion, loss of hope, but also a deep caring that Richter hadn't seen before. It was immediately apparent that Hunter had been tracking him since the moment he had left Warfang.

Hunter breathed heavily and put a paw to his face, rustling his fur. He spoke suddenly, "It was your father that sent out the order to track you down."

"I'm not surprised," replied Richter, realizing the awkwardness of their continued conversation, "I assume they already know that you found me."

"Indeed," replied Hunter, looking back up at him.

"What will you do about it, Hunter?" said the Earth Dragon, sitting down across the campfire from him.

Hunter was silent at this question for a few moments, but broke the silence and said, "I think that's the question you must answer, Richter."

Richter nodded and looked away. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to go back. It was that he didn't think he _could _go back. His father would make sure to make his life a living nightmare upon his return. Niere and Tyron both likely felt betrayed at his departure. Who even knew what Terrador felt about this situation?

Tamara.

Richter looked back at Hunter. "I plan to return with you to Warfang. My penance has gone on long enough"

"Penance?" replied Hunter, "Is that how you're going to phrase it?"

"What else would I call it?" said Richter, scraping the dirt under his paw, "This whole ordeal has taught me to trust no one."

"We all have our secrets, Richter," said the cheetah simply.

"Oh, so you're the child of some god as well, then?" he replied, slightly angry with Hunter.

"I was once seen as a traitor to my kin," said the cheetah, looking away, reminiscing.

"But some good came out of that. You solidified an alliance between Prowlus and Warfang. An alliance that has only been beneficial to both sides."

"Prowlus might be inclined to disagree with you, but that is an accurate statement. However, this instance doesn't have to be different than mine."

"I _left _her, Hunter," replied the Earth Dragon, pounding a fisted paw against the ground, "Even after...I said the words."

"You never heard her response, Richter," said Hunter, crossing his arms as he leaned up against the cave wall, "You don't even know what she thinks about you."

Richter waved a paw in defiance, "I don't need to know. She hates me for this, I know it."

"She hasn't shown her face in a week, Richter," said the cheetah, much to the shock of the Earth Dragon, "She's been silent every time one of us try to approach her, hasn't said a word to anyone, only sits in her dormitory and...cries."

Richter stood up, his eyes ablaze with emotion. "We're going."

Hunter stood up, nodding.

"Back to Warfang."

* * *

The flight back wasn't as long as Richter had anticipated, even with Hunter following on foot. He hadn't stayed far from the city, having kept it in visual distance. The only way he'd been able to avoid the search parties for so long was his careful attempts to cover his tracks. Even Hunter had had difficulty finding him for this reason.

Either way, Richter's mind was processing thoughts at a million every moment, trying to conjure up the ways his friends would react to his return.

He was, however, keeping a certain Ice Dragoness out of his mind for the time being.

As the city came closer and and closer to being upon them, Richter could see Hunter signalling him from below, telling the Earth Dragon that he wanted him to land. He waved and began to descend, wondering why the tracker wished to speak with him before he he entered Warfang.

Hunter was leaning against a nearby fence post as the Earth Dragon landed back down in front of him. Something else appeared to be on his mind.

Looking up, his cloak still spread over his face, he said, "Before you enter the city, there's something that you need to know. I will be taking you tom your father and uncle, and then leaving you."

"You won't be staying for the subsequent bombardment?" asked Richter, slightly unhappy about this revelation.

Hunter simply shook his head. "This is a personal matter," he said, his blue eyes staring at Richter, "This isn't something I should be involved with. It's not my place."

Richter simply nodded and motioned towards the city as he said, "I understand. Let's just get this reunion over with."

Hunter nodded and whistled up towards the wall, hoping to draw a guard's attention. A few minutes later, the pair walked silently through the main avenue of the city. No one seemed to pay them much attention, surprisingly. Hunter was well known for being the tracker that had found Spyro and Cynder. It might just be that he had his cloak over his head. a way to conceal his identity.

Richter found himself observing the individuals around him. There was a different aura in the air now than there had been the first time he had been to the Dragon City. The individuals all looked the same, but there was something different about them. The same cheer was still present, the friends and families that walked by the Earth Dragon were still laughing, playing and enjoying each other's company. The sounds of merchants from a nearby market still sounded the same, they were still selling the same products.

But the changes...they were there.

The residents, they were walking more briskly, hunched over more, trying to keep a more low profile. Richter could see some wearing gauntlets, tail guards and other sets of armour. Sounds of hammering metal and sharpening blades could be heard. echoing throughout the city.

Warfang was preparing for war.

Richter shook his head sadly at the thought. The residents of the Dragon City had been living in fear for far too long. When would they see the end of this era of war and strife?

After a short walk, the pair reached the steps leading to the Dragon Temple. Hunter look over his shoulder and said, "Both your father and your uncle are waiting inside. Let us proceed." Richter simply nodded and started ascending the steps.

Thoughts continued to race through Richter's mind as he and the cheetah ascended the steps, entered the Temple and continued to the door that lead to the Guardian's Quarters. With a slight nod, Hunter opened the door.

His father sat on his haunches, speaking to Terrador, as they entered the room. Both seemed to be oblivious to the pair's entry when they first opened the door. As approached, his movement spurned his father's vision.

His father turned to him slowly, as if time had been slowed. As his eyes met his son's, emotions seemed to flow through his expressions. Elation at first turned to disbelief, which quickly continued into near-rage. He approached Richter at that point, and did something he had never done to Richter before.

He struck the Earth Dragon across the face, sending him flying a short distance across the floor. He yelped in pain and remained on the ground for a short while, completely in shock. Terrador and Hunter both gasped in disbelief, but neither intervened.

Richter then looked up at his father, completely shocked, unable to speak. His father stared down at him, anger fueling his blue eyes with what almost looked like hate shimmering in them.

Peron spoke then, issuing the harshest tone that he had ever spoken to his son. "_How could you?" _he shouted at the Earth Dragon, his voice ablaze with emotion, "You've betrayed both the memory of your mother and I. When you could have been here, supporting the refugees, your friends and family, you instead chose to run away."

Richter, barely able to speak, said softly, "I-I...was...I felt be-betrayed, sir. It came as a shock."

"Tamara's true heritage was a shock to us all," his father roared, "But that gave you _no reason _to disappear for over a week. We needed you here, and yet you let us _all _down. _How could you do this to us?_ They all depend on us, Richter, you and I! The Gratian Clan has been the guiding force of Draxis for decades, and in the moment that they need you most, you let them all down. I can't do this anymore with you, Richter! You need to decide, whether you want to continue on the honorable path that I've set you on, or continue on this path of self-destruction. I can't deal with it anymore."

Richter looked at the ground, silent. He had no words, had nothing to express why he had done what he had done. There was nothing he could say to make up for his mistake. It had been in a moment of weakness, a moment that he had been overcome by emotion.

He was weak, unworthy of this.

He stood up off of the ground, bowed his head and turned around to leave the room. His father, understanding of what he was doing, made no move to stop the Earth Dragon as he retreated through the doors to the Guardian Chambers and down the stairs to the main vestibule of the Dragon Temple. Silently, he continued down to the bottom floor and began to make his way towards the dorm that had been arranged for him before he had left a week prior.

He shook his head, tears starting to roll from his eyes. His father had never reacted as such, had never treated him in such a way. Richter had always been Peron's "first and best hope" in both "continuing on my legacy" and "honoring the Gratian clan name". However, at this moment in time, he felt unworthy of all of it.

What would Belinda think? His mother, even as supportive as she had been of him? She would be unfazed by Tamara's revelation, but what would she have done about the betrayal of her only son?

Richter shook his head again and collapsed to the floor outside of his dorm, unwilling to make the trip down the hallway to sob on his bed. There was no comfort to a traitor like him, there couldn't be. He didn't deserve to be in these hallowed walls, no traitor did.

He couldn't have felt more alone, more useless in that moment.

"R-Richter?" said a feminine voice, coming from above the Earth Dragon. He looked up, and what graced his eyes would turn his head upside down.

Tamara.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to be upfront about this, before you leave a review, or pass over to your next story. **

**This chapter is, by far and away, the worst chapter I have ever typed since I began this series. **

**I'm not at all happy with how this turned out. I could have taken this any other way and I would have been probably much happier with how it would have went. I'm all out of inspiration with this story, this series, beloved reader. I have completely run out of ideas and development for where I want to take this story. It's been dead in the water for months now and the only reason I finished it was to make sure you all got a taste of what I'm going through right now, when it comes to this series. **

**TSCA is not over, but I'm most likely going to take a very long hiatus from this story, at least until I can find the inspiration to begin it again. **

**I'm sorry, dear reader, because I'm letting you down. But I can't write this anymore, I'm just out of juice. I hope you can understand. **

**Δεν υπάρχει όριο στην ανθρώπινη φαντασία. -μονάδα όμικρο**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven." -__Tryon Edwards_

**The Spyro and Cynder Adventures: The Dominion of Deismo**

**Chapter 4: Understanding and Truth**

_Seven years prior_

"I spy, with my little eye...something...red!"

"It's Tyron!"

"Yeah! You got it, Tamara!" shouted Richter, smiling and giggling.

Tamara smiled back, laughing along with Richter and Tyron, who were both participating in the game.

It was Tamara's turn now. The Ice Dragoness looked around, trying to find something suitable in the surrounding area that the boys wouldn't be able to guess right away. Her eyes fixated on a bush nearby that bore what looked like blueberries. Tamara darted her eyes awy from the direction quickly, not wanting to give away the item that she had chosen as her object. She pretended to look around for a short while to throw off the dragons from the object that she had chosen. After a short while, the Ice Dragoness smiled and looked back at Richter and Tyron, who waited patiently for her to announce her object.

She smiled at the pair and said, "I spy, with my little eye, something blue and purple!"

Richter and Tyron looked around quickly, trying to be the first to discover the object that Tamara selected.

"The sky!" shouted Tyron, pointing upwards. It was near-dusk and the sky held both blue and purple in different shades, streaking north to south across their vision.

Tamara giggled and shook her head. "Nope!" she said, "Try again!"

As soon as she had finished her sentence, Richter butted in, "Oh! The blueberries on that bush over there!" he said quickly, hoping to beat Tyron to the punch.

Tamara nodded violently and jumped up and down, excited, "You got it again, Richter! You're really good at this game!" she said, admiring the young Earth Dragon's sense of sight and recognition.

Richter grinned wildly, and said, "You're even better at it than I am! You got the Tyron one in no time at all!"

Tamara giggled again and looked up at the sky. "We better get going home, guys."

Tyron and Richter nodded, but just as the three were about to leave, Tyron smiled and shouted, "Whoever makes it last to the village is a rotten egg!" With that, the Fire Dragon opened his wings and took off, leaving an unprepared Tamara and Richter in the dust.

Richter waved a paw at the racing Fire Dragon, indicating a lack of interest in the competition, "I don't know about you Tammy, but I'm too tired to race him right now."

Tamara nodded and yawned just to prove her point, "I am toooooooo, she said, drawing out her syllable, "I want to go home and go to bed already."

Richter smiled and laughed, saying, "I can't tonight, I have to stay up for my Mommy and Daddy."

Tamara cocked her head to one side, slightly confused. Richter was never one to stay up very long at night. Why would he do so?

Noticing her confusion, Richter, without thinking, blurted out, "You didn't remember? Today's Parents' Day, silly!"

Tamara stopped, her happy mood seemingly cut as soon as soon as soon as Richter had brought up the holiday. It was exactly as it sounded, today was a day in which the Parents of the Realms were honored as being the ones that took care of, provided for and acted as guides for both their children and others in their communities.

But Tamara had no parents to celebrate.

Richter immediately realized what he had said, somehow forgetting this fact. He moved to Tammy quickly and pat her on the back. "Pirsan is your...um...what do you call her?"

"My caretaker," said the Ice Dragoness, not looking at Richter.

"Right! You can celebrate her today. Why not?" he shouted, excited again.

However, Tamara did not share in this enthusiasm. She looked down, not saying a word.

Richter's heart dropped, ashamed at his outburst, having not considered the Ice Dragoness before he had said so. An idea came into his mind; it was a long shot, but it might help cheer up Tamara.

The Earth Dragon spoke slowly, "Why don't you come back with me, Tamara? You're really good friends with my Mommy, right?"

Tamara nodded, but still didn't look up at Richter.

"Why don't you help me surprise my Mommy? You've always been a part of my family, even from the first day that we met," said Richter, smiling lightly.

Tamara sighed at that point, nodding her head. It was the best that she was going to get on a day like this. Regardless, she was going to be able to spend more time with Richter and his family. Tamara absolutely adored Ms. Gratian, or Belinda as she preferred to be called. It was her that was training the Ice Dragoness in the healing and teaching arts, much like Pirsan was in the wolven healer's free time. Tamara didn't know much about Richter's father, Mr. Gratian, though. Peron would always greet Tamara warmly when she came to the family's home in the center of Draxis, but he was always wrapped up in his work. Peron was the Commander, or Captain, of the Guard and would never retreat away from training. He was the provider, defender of his family; he certainly didn't serve as a caretaker. That wasn't his role, so to speak.

Richter though...what role would he play? His father always said that he wanted his son to take over for him after he passed, continuing the Gratian family name after his young son grew up just a little bit more. By the time he was ten, Richter would start his combat training. His father wanted him to become the most prolific warrior in all of the Realms. When would he get to stop living for his parents and start deciding for himself? He was young, but that didn't mean that he didn't have the right to decide for himself. To decide what he wanted to do with his life.

Tamara shook her head, but followed Richter nonetheless. She couldn't help but feel so similar to the Earth Dragon. When would her own mother let her decide for herself? What would make Tamara's mother and father happy with her job, happy enough to see it fulfilled? What would it take to see this job completed and to make her parents let her start living her own life, either with them or in the Realms?

Was this her penance? To live with no family, to be burdened with an existence without a true family to lean on, to live with, for the rest of her life?

* * *

_Present Day_

"Tamara?" said Richter, bringing the Ice Dragoness out of her trance and back into reality.

Richter sat on the floor where he had collapsed outside of his dorm, looking dumbfounded up at Tamara, looking as if he had seen a phantom. He wasn't looking well; tears seemed to have been rolling down his face prior to when Tamara had met him in the hallway. Something was clearly the matter, and it wasn't just the Earth Dragon's abandonment of her.

Wait.

Richter was back.

"Richter?" she asked again, not having expected him to have returned to Warfang so soon after...the incident.

Richter sighed and put two paws over his face, not wanting to face the Ice Dragoness, it seemed. He knew...or he thought he knew what she was going to say. But did he truly?

"Richter...I never expected you to come back….after what I said," said Tamara slowly, gulping down her nerves. He was back.

"I didn't want to come back because of that," he said slowly, still not facing her, "I didn't come back because of what I _didn't say_."

"What-what do you mean?" she asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

Richter shook his head without looking up. "Not here," he explained, as he pointed to his dorm across the hall, "Not where others can hear us. Privacy."

"Al-alright, Richter. If you're sure about this," replied Tamara, not wanting to go against his wishes, "At least let me help you up."

Richter nodded and took her paw. Getting up slowly, he walked, limping, to the door to his dorm and tried opening it. The handle wouldn't budge. He sighed, nodded and looked away from the door and Tamara.

"They locked it because of my absence. Right," he said, "Know where I'd get the key?"

Silently, a key came into Richter's field of vision, held up by Tamara's paw. He looked at her for the first time. She was smirking. "*I* locked it, earth-mound," she said, nearly chuckling at the Earth Dragon, "I didn't want anyone disturbing your belongings while you were gone."

Richter nodded silently and backed away from the doorframe, letting Tamara have access to the lock. Stepping forward, she opened the door and stepped inside. She held the door open, allowing Richter to enter in behind her.

Richter walked in and nodded. Tamara smirked again at this; she had been telling the truth. The room was clean and organized, but items lay in the exact same spot they had been left in a week earlier. Tamara had taken great care not to disturb anything. She had wanted Richter to come back to the most familiar and acceptable circumstances possible.

Looking around the room, Richter nodded several times and said, "Well. I seen you've been busy," he said, continuing to gaze at his belongings, "I...appreciate your concern for me."

Tamara sighed and walked by the Earth Dragon, sitting down on a set of cushions near the far wall. She sat in silence, waiting for Richter to settle back in. He went to the bathroom first, unsurprisingly, and took a few minutes to wash up after not doing so for a week.

Tamara took the time to plan out what she wanted to say to the Earth Dragon. Apologize for her betrayal of him? No, she hadn't really betrayed Richter per se, she just hadn't told him the full truth about who she was and who she had been. But an omission of truth was a still a lie, wasn't it? Tamara shook the thought from her mind, she had no interest in discussing that matter with the Earth Dragon. It wasn't something she thought was appropriate to ask the Earth Dragon about at this time. What about her absence from the world since he had been gone? She hadn't left her room in days, had only had workers from the Temple deliver food, but beyond that...the Ice Dragoness hadn't had contact with the outside world. Surely he had heard about it from Hunter, the Guardians, his father, or even one of the Draxisians, if he had seen them before going to see Peron and Terrador. What would he think of that? Blame himself, like he had always done? It had been of Tamara's own accord, a penance of her own, as Richter had surely called his own.

Then, they would have to discuss her admittancef.

They had been friends for over a decade, and not once had Tamara hinted towards her true heritage or the deep feelings that she harbored for the Earth Dragon. How could she have? _"Oh, by the way Richter, I'm the creation of two Gods sent to spy on you until I deem that you're ready to serve them for the rest of eternity. Oh, and I love you by the way! Almost forgot about that!"_ No, that couldn't have happened. By her mother's words, it was required that Tamara keep a low profile and avoid too much contact with some of the others in Draxis. She had befriended Tyron and Niere only because it had given her an opportunity to see Richter's basic leadership skills before he truly commanded any sort of forces. It was destined that he would lead that sort of career of course, the Earth Dragon was a spitting image of his Uncle, Terrador, as this age. Second in command of a village guard force, responsible for commanding the respect and protecting the lives of dozens of individuals...it was all too much just to blame to chance, honestly. His father had bred him to become the next commander, the next great war hero.

The question stood; would he follow his father's expectations? Only time would tell.

Tamara sighed and shook her head. How had she fallen so head over heals for him? Her mission had been to observe by making friends with the Earth Dragon, to analyze his progression into his true potential. How had she fallen in love so thoroughly with him?

"You look like you're thinking of the best way to kill me in my sleep," came Richter's sudden voice from the side, a towel hanging over his shoulder. His scales were glistening, still damp in some places.

Tamara sat dumbfounded, not knowing what to say. She certainly couldn't tell him about what she had been thinking, at least not yet. They needed to discuss other matters first.

She motioned towards a set of cushions near the far wall, a meter or so away from where she was sitting. Richter nodded silently and moved around the room, putting things where they needed to be and adjusting things that he had needed to adjust. After a short while, the Earth Dragon finished and sat down on the cushions that Tamara had motioned to.

Settling in comfortably, Richter looked up at her directly. He said simply, "I know this is going to be a long conversation. I've set aside time for this, the entire night if need be. I understand that you have some concerns that you need to expel. So, I'm here to listen."

Tamara nodded and looked down, wondering where she would begin. Looking back up, she said, "Your father was harsh on you, wasn't he? That's why you were where you were when I found you."

Richter nodded, wanting to remain an open book for the entire conversation. He needed be. The pair needed transparency in their relationship, now more than ever. "Indeed," began the Earth Dragon, "Struck me across the face, sent me flying across the room. Told me how I'd shamed our family name, my mother, and all of the refugees from Draxis. Said I needed to be a leader, but I had abandoned my people in their greatest hour of need."

Tamara gasped. Peron had _never_ laid a paw on his son. He had been disappointed in Richter after sometimes failing to live up to his expectations, but this? This was shocking. "Richter…" began the Ice Dragoness, not knowing what to say, "I-I'm so sorry. What will he do?"

"Come to apologize eventually, I'm sure. He's no doubt regretting it right now. But...I can see where he was coming from. The level that he took it to was not something I'd expected, for certain, but…" replied the Earth Dragon, pausing and putting a paw to his face, "His words held value, Tamara, they really did. He might have been in a rage when he said them, but that doesn't cut into the value of the words that he chose. I _did_ abandon you all, at the worst of times. I shouldn't have...especially not you. I'm sorry...Tammy."

Tammy nodded slowly, saying, "I...I can't forgive you yet, Richter. I hope you understand. I'll still be by your side through the coming days; but this? I...I need time to find you again. The retreat from Warfang, it wasn't you. It wasn't something I expected you to do. I need to...get used to this new persona."

Richter nodded, then shook his head, "I understand, Tammy, I do. My behavior...I don't know what came over me. It was the mention of the Spirits, those that have changed my life so drastically over the past few weeks...your revelation was more than I could handle at that moment. It was so soon after the passing of my mother. I couldn't handle it all at once."

"I shouldn't have told you," replied Tamara simply.

"When else could you have? It was warranted. It needed to come out," replied the Earth Dragon, shaking his head as he spoke, "I just need to know the details now. What role do I play to the Spirits? What do they expect of me? What is your role in my life now?"

Tamara nodded, completely understanding the line of questioning. The Ice Dragoness took a few moments to collect her thoughts, trying to figure out where to begin. She eventually said, "I think I should start with my own background. No more lies. The whole truth."

Richter nodded, waiting to hear what she had to say. She began, "I am the vestige, if you will, a reminder, of a dead dragoness. I am a creation, a golem, of Emuleta and Deismo that was modeled in the shape of their long dead daughter," she said in a soft voice, as if the memory of death still haunted her.

"Long dead daughter? You mean they were once mortal?" Tamara nodded silently, "Emuleta told you this?" another nod, "What of the old legends, the stories of them both?"

"They were made by dragon clans long ago to explain the beginnings of the world. Not even my mother gave me a straight answer about them, she said very little about possible "Elder Spirits", she called them," replied Tamara, attempting to explain what little she knew, "She did not create the world, instead she inherited the power these Elders left behind. She was one of the first of our kind to walk the Realms, and as such was given immortality and powers over Light, Dreams, Compassion, as you already know."

"What of Deismo?"

"He's my father," replied Tamara, confirming Richter's fears.

"Tamara, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. He tapped into the power himself, Malefor corrupted him."

"What did Malefor have that made him so powerful, able to influence the Spirits, the Gods themselves?"

"His scales," replied Tamara simply, "Despite what he claimed, he was the first of his kind to walk the Realms. So much power in one dragon? It was unnatural."

"What caused it?" asked Richter.

"Not even Emuleta knows, neither does Ursing, the Spirit who gives us our elemental powers in the first place. Emuleta had a theory, but she wasn't willing to discuss it. Said it was personal."

"Is…" Richter said, hesitating, "Is he still alive?"

Tamara firmly shook her head, "No. Despite his treachery and allegiance to Deismo, Sirso, the Spirit of Death that you haven't met, confirmed that he is indeed dead. No god has the power to bring back the dead, not even Sirso. Malefor is gone, forever."

Richter sighed what seemed to be a breath of relief. Both Spyro and Cynder had had doubts that he had been killed during their struggle at the planet's core with the Dark Master, but he had finally been eliminated by the combined power of the two heroes and the Light Spirits. Tamara had, of course, already relayed this news to both of them. It came as great news to the pair. She hadn't seen much of them, largely due to her self-imposed incarceration. Cynder had still come by, however, making sure that the Ice Dragoness was cared for and knew what was going on in the outside world. Oddly, the black dragoness hadn't asked her to leave her room and come back with her. It was almost as if Cynder understood the situation that Tamara had been in. Not that it was a surprise.

"That's a breath of fresh air," said the Earth Dragon slowly, "But even I know that this isn't over yet."

"We'll all face it together," said Tamara, nodding, "You won't have to face the challenges that are ahead of you alone."

Richter nodded silently and looked down, as if he was pondering something. The room fell silent for a short while as both dragons considered their next words carefully. They both knew it was time to discuss...that.

How do you tell your best friend that you've loved them for years?

"Tamara…" said Richter, breaking the silence. He continued to hesitate, biting his lip.

"Richter?" replied the Ice Dragoness, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I meant what I said," he said simply, looking away.

Tamara sighed and nodded, not looking at the Earth Dragon. She wasn't blushing. It was time the pair hashed this situation out.

"I know you did, Richter," she said, shaking her head as she looked out the window, "You've always been a truthful one. I didn't and still don't doubt the validity of your words."

"I don't understand," said Richter, looking at Tamara now, "If you believe what I said, then why do you feel the way you do about me right now?"

Tamara hesitated, not wanting to tell him the whole truth up front. She needed to give him a bit of context before she...admitted what she needed to admit to him. That would be how she would get this off of her chest.

"I've told you my original duty when I was, assigned we'll say, to you," replied Tamara, speaking slowly and choosing her words carefully, "To monitor your progression and inform both Emuleta and Deismo when you had reached your maximum potential," she paused for a moment, letting Richter nod and spin a paw, indicating for her to continue, "There was a...difference of opinion, as I'll put it, between my mother and father. My mother wished for me to be a truly living being. She wanted for me to be at least similar to a mortal, a regular living being. Have my own life, my own morals, values, interests, friends, family and everything else a normal individual would have. She told me that she thought it would make my duty feel more natural. That was the dividing point between her and my father. My father didn't believe that I should be given those sorts of privileges. He believed that they would distract me from my 'true purpose' of monitoring your development. Deismo wanted me to simply remain a lifeless golem, devoid of emotion and understanding, simply programmed to do my job silently, without anything else. He wanted to leave my image in the past, he didn't want my image to haunt him. He saw, and apparently sees my death as his greatest failure. I don't know if even knows that I'm alive, in this form."

"So...my mother created me behind his back," continued the Ice Dragoness, "Deismo said that was her greatest weakness, not being able to keep the past in the past. She always remembered me, even centuries after my death. She still wanted a daughter, real or not. So...she created me, despite Deismo's wishes. Part of me says that I can't blame him. My image only reminds him of the life he once had, and still could have had, had I not been killed. To him, I'm just a mockery of his dead daughter, a constant reminder of a life long since passed," she finished, letting her story soak in.

"I still don't understand," said Richter, "What does this have to do with these feelings that you've mentioned?"

Tamara held up a paw, saying, "I'm getting to that, you big lug." Richter chuckled and shook his head, indicating that Tamara could continue.

Tamara bit her lip. It was time to tell him.

"What I'm saying, is, Emuleta let me have my own life. I'm free to develop my own morals, my own interests, and my own way of living my life. I can develop feelings of my own."

"Feelings of your own?" asked Richter, his eyes growing wide.

"Richter...the reason I replied the way I did to you…the reason I locked myself away for as long as I did...the reason I'm acting the way I am now...is that I didn't get the chance to tell you this before you left…"

_"I love you too, Richter Gratian."_

* * *

**A/N: So...I'm back. Who knew a set of skyscrapers could be so inspiring? I've started college in the midwest and I've found a new place to write that's inspired me more than I can remember since I began this story. It's a peaceful place, the place where I've been writing. It sits atop a public-access skyscraper on a certain college campus that overlooks the downtown urban center of which the college calls home. If you know me well, you know what city and college I'm talking about.**

**That's why I'm dedicating this chapter to Floor 11. The only reason I've kept writing.**

**Thanks for reading. And thank you for welcoming me back.**

**_Find your eleventh floor._ ~Unit-Omicron**


	5. Chapter 5

"_You like to sleep alone_

_It's colder than you know_

_Cause your skin is so_

_Used to colder bones_

_It's warmer in the morning_

_Than what it is at night_

_Your bones are held together_

_By your nightmare and your frights." -Tyler Joseph, The Pantaloon_

**The Spyro and Cynder Adventures: The Dominion of Deismo**

**Chapter 5: Love and Wars**

Understandably, Tamara's words took some time for Richter to process.

His best friend, a 'dragoness' that he had known for over a decade and had loved for a few years returned his feelings. He hadn't expected this positive of a response.

"Tamara...I...I don't know what to say," he said slowly, unbelieving at her words, "Even after everything that's happened? You still…?"

Tamara nodded. "Even after everything, I still love you, Richter," she said, a light smile on her face. Tears started to stream down her face. This was clearly a touchy subject for her, understandably so. She put her face into her paws at that point, now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why are you crying?" said Richter, unsure of whether it was appropriate to approach the dragoness and comfort her.

Tamara laughed in between sobs, saying, "I've held that in for years now, Richter, you'll excuse me if I can't display a little emotion over it."

Without hesitating further, Richter picked himself up off of the floor and sat down next to the Ice Dragoness. Slowly, he placed a paw on her back and stroked up and down, hoping she calmed down in due time. She looked up at him for a moment before placing her head on his chest and sighing, the sobbing coming to a halt.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do this, Richter," said Tamara, sighing again and moving her head slightly.

"I just can't believe that even after all this time...you still-"

"Always, Richter. Always," she said slowly, looking up at him.

"You really mean that?"

"Why don't you believe me?"

Richter looked aside, sighing, "I don't know...I'm just self-diminishing. After everything I've done to you, I just can't believe-"

"Richter," came the quiet voice of Tamara, "Please stop talking like that."

"But, I-"

"Richter. You're going to spoil the moment," said the Ice Dragoness jokingly.

Richter grinned slightly and sighed. He hesitated for a moment, before resting his head on Tamara's. Speaking slowly, he said, "Fine. We'll do things your way."

"Now it's even more awkward."

"I love you."

* * *

_Four weeks later_

Tyron sighed as he looked over the Dragon City. It had been weeks since the group of refugees that had left Draxis for Warfang had arrived in the Dragon City. And yet, there had been no sign of the Bloodclaws, or any other forces that served Deismo. It had been quiet. Why? Deismo could've pressed the advantage, done something to keep both the surviving Draxisians and even Warfang itself on its paws, pressing the advantage that he had during the Fall of Draxis.

But he hadn't.

Had the Dark God become some master tactician all of a sudden? Creating a state where he would succeed? Was this just another part of his plan?

"Stop thinking so hard, you might burst a bubble," said a familiar feminine voice, coming from behind the Fire Dragon.

Unsurprised, he sat turned around to find Niere walking up to join him. Tyron sighed and returned his gaze to the city below, silent for a few moments. "What else am I supposed to do with my time?" he asked, "I'm not a weaponsmith. Not like I can help in that regard. The refugees are stuck for the time being until we get our current situation dealt with. I can't help there either. "

Niere nodded silently as she looked out over the city, not looking at the Fire Dragon. She eventually broke the continued silence, "It's a bad time to do that," she said slowly, "We have the others to think about. We can't focus our attention on one individual, we need to think about the collective good."

Tyron turned to her and rose an eye ridge, smirking slightly. "You've changed, you know that?" he said, bemused, "No offense, but you used to be so...self centered, never really thought of anyone else."

"Times change, smolder-skull," said the Electric Dragoness, lightly punching him in the shoulder, "I never had to think of anyone but myself. Now? The refugees and the city in general need our support. I can't just...leave them to their own devices, if you will. I want to help. I owe it to everyone."

"You don't owe them anything. You just feel obligated to assist them in their fight to make their lives normal as they can in the time being."

"Hmph. If you say so, burn-butt," said Niere,

"Aha! Another Niere-ism. Love hearing those, they're always so amusing," said Tyron, grinning from horn to horn, "Do you use any of those on Miarko?"

Niere groaned and looked away from Tyron. The Fire Draxisian was referring to a captain of the Warfangian Guard Force, the Defenders of Avalar. They had met a few weeks ago, and despite the Electric Dragoness' best efforts, the Fire Dragon hadn't stopped hitting on her from the start. It was clear that Niere didn't appreciate the mention of him.

"He's insufferable," she said, shaking her head, "I tell him to stop, but he just keeps coming back. I see him at least twice a week now."

"You could inform the Guardians…" said Tyron, amused.

"Hmph. And have a feud with a high-ranking member of the DoA? No, thank you. I can handle him," she responded.

Tyron chuckled lightly and sighed, shaking his head. "That's what I like about you, Niere," he said, "You've always been so independent. When a dragon asks you on a date, you tell him to "shove slag up his arse." It's great!"

Niere shoved the Fire Dragon aside. She wasn't laughing.

Tyron's smile faded. "Sorry."

"Just...please stop making fun of that, okay?" replied the Electric Dragoness, not returning the Fire Dragon's gaze.

"I...bu-...okay. I won't bring it up any more."

"Thank you. I'm...going to leave now," she said, quickly picking herself up and leaving the room, nearly slamming the door behind her.

Tyron shook his head and returned his gaze to the city below. Niere was becoming a changed dragoness. It almost seemed like emotions that had been built up for some time were starting to come out, find their way to the dragoness. It's not like Tyron could blame her. Seeing your neighbors and family friends slaughtered in the streets that you'd called home for nearly two decades wasn't exactly good for the mind.

Tyron shook his head again and put a paw to his face. He still had the screams...fire...death. No matter how this conflict came out, that would remain with him until the end of his days. Tyron wasn't a career soldier like Spyro and Cynder, he hadn't killed before that day, excluding hunting species that weren't sapient. Killing others that were free to express, feel, live...could anyone be prepared for that?

The Fire Dragon shook the thoughts from his mind and turned to leave his room. He needed to forget these things for a while. Turning around, he picked up a key to the room that was sitting on his desk on the near side of the room and slid it into his pack. Whistling lightly, he walked towards the door, closed it, and locked it behind him. Turning around, he came in for a surprise.

Standing next to his door, both leaning against a wall nonchalantly, were Miarko and Naturion.

Walking up to the Draxisian, Miarko took a long look at him. There was a period of awkward silence between them, before Miarko finally broke the silence.

"She's quite fond of you for saying that she hates you more than anyone in these Realms," he said, obviously referring to Niere.

"Losing a home and seeing your friends and family slaughtered tends to bring people together, friend," countered Tyron.

Miarko grinned and looked back at Naturion, who simply shrugged. Looking back, he said, "I'm not trying to insult you, Tyron. Simply making an observation."

"Your 'observations' usually result in someone's feelings getting hurt, Miarko," said the usually happy-go-lucky Tyron. his personality always seemed to shift around the Fire Warrior. He didn't trust him.

Miarko's smile faded. The Fire Defender was only trying to have some fun with the Draxisian, but to no avail.

Sighing, he said, "I'm sorry, Tyron. I was just trying to have a bit of fun with you. I don't want to be your rival or anything. Truce?"

Tyron's stern did not fade, as he said, "You should have thought of that before you gave Niere some attention she clearly did not want."

Miarko shook his head and walked away from the dragon, not saying another word. Naturion looked at Tyron and shook his head disdainfully before following after Miarko quickly, leaving the Fire Draxisian alone once again.

The pair of them, Miarko and Naturion, had only met a few weeks prior, but had already become good friends. They shared a few common interests, and that had been enough to spark a conversation between the two. Under Miarko's flirtatious and sometimes abrasive exterior, there was a soft heart that cared for those close to him and contained great compassion for the plights of others.

Despite these claims, Tyron had yet to see them.

Miarko had been nothing short of abrasive and had been difficult for the Fire Draxisian to get along with. Even after his first few attempts, he had continued to flirt with and annoy Niere at every step of the way. While Tyron harbored no strong relationship with the Electric Dragoness, the bond that had formed amongst the survivors of the Fall of Draxis had been enough to cement a caring attitude that Tyron had recently taken for both Niere and the other survivors. He would not tolerate the Fire Defender making Niere or any other Draxisian uncomfortable during this tumultuous time in their existence.

"There you are, mister!" came the familiar voice of a certain Ice Dragoness, running up from behind Tyron.

Sighing and cursing himself for not locking himself back inside his room, Tyron turned around to face Selena, coming straight for him.

The normally beautiful Ice Dragoness had on a scowling facial expression that struck fear into the heart of any dragon that dared involve himself with her. Coming up within a few feet of the Fire Draxisian, she said, "There you are! Do you know how long I've spent looking for you? I looked everywhere! The training dojo, Richter's dorm, the cafe, I even came by your room at first, but the door was closed!"

Tyron gulped and swallowed, trying to come up with a sufficient response off the top of his head, saying, "Selena...Hi…! Um...I'm sorry I wasn't around. You see, I was actually out in the gardens with Tamara. You know, how she needs help collecting those...um...herbs to work with Pirsan on her healing techniques. She wanted help, so you know, I...helped her."

Selena stared at the Fire Draxisian for a few moments before huffing and turning away. "Hmph! Well, fine, I guess. I know Tamara needs help with her work, but you could have told me, Tyron."

"I'm sorry, love," came the Fire Dragon's response, moving forward to cover his wings over her, "I should have told you, but I figured you might be busy after our date last night."

Tyron had met the Ice Dragoness during the Siege of Draxis, saving her life from one of Kameron's Bloodclaws. Since then, the pair had been nuturing a relationship of sorts, with Tyron having spent most of his free time with the Ice Dragoness. It was a sudden change for him. It was Tyron's first relationship that he had been in, and it left him little time to see friends or pursue other ventures. Was this how it was supposed to be? The Fire Dragon had no idea. It certainly didn't feel right to him, and it wasn't how Tamara and Richter were spending their time together. Then again, Richter had never been in a partnership before either. What did he know about it?

"I guess I'll let it slide just this once, Tyron," she said, turning around to face him, "But don't let this happen again, alright?"

Tyron stared somewhat awkwardly at the dragoness before nodding his head quickly. Their faces were just a few inches apart. This situation always made the young dragon feel..._warm. _There was an odd sensation in his throat, and his whole body seemed to warm up several degrees. He had never experienced the feeling before meeting Selena, but the moment they had been introduced, it had occurred. It felt odd, but...right, somehow.

Selena, however, had plans of her own.

Backing down, away from Tyron's wings and away from the dragon, she turned back around and began walking down the hallway. Tyron, slightly shocked, followed after her.

"Where are you going?" he asked, hurrying to fall into step with the Ice Dragoness.

Selena, without facing him, said, "Just seeing if you'd follow me. I think I want to go get lunch. You'll come, won't you?"

"Of-of course I will," came Tyron's response, "I wouldn't dream of letting you go to lunch by yourself. Where would you like to go?"

"There's this nice place down by the water," she responded, "It's rather pricey, though. I assume you'll be picking up the tab?"

"Yes, of course! Anything for you, Selena."

"Good. Let's go enjoy ourselves, then, Tyron."

"Of course," responded the Fire Draxisian, putting a wing over the Ice Dragoness and following her out of the hallway and down the stairs.

Anyone who observed the couple might've noticed the Dragon's discomfort from the start.

* * *

"You really shouldn't have handled things like that, you know."

Miarko sighed and put a paw to his face, stopping as he responded, "Tyron and I are a lot alike, despite what he might be thinking at the moment. I just want to put this little...disagreement behind us."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been hitting on his friend in the first place," replied Naturion, smirking and throwing his head to one side. This is how a Dragon would express themself like a cheetah was crossing their arms.

"Hmph. You may have a point, Naturion," replied the Fire Dragon, shaking his head.

The two had grown somewhat close over the past month. Naturion had felt somewhat of an outcast, but meeting Miarko had changed that, at least to an extent. Most outsiders had no way of knowing their way around the city, but Miarko was a native of the city and had had no problem escorting the Electric Dragon in and around the Dragon City. Sure, the Fire Dragon had friends of his own, but Naturion and his personality meshed well together, the Fire Dragon couldn't lie.

"So, are you ever going to get into your background with me?" asked Miarko, after a few moments of silence in the conversation.

"Uh...well…" replied the Electric Dragon, seemingly trying to come up with a good response, "You know, I could ask the same of you, Miarko. I know you're a member of the DOA, but I barely know anything about your actual duties, where you come from, or the organization as a whole."

"Heh," uttered the Defender, shaking his head, "Dodging the question, are we? I guess you're right. Given my recent string of guard posts in the recent weeks, I haven't really had a perfect chance to converse with you about this specific subject matter. Very well. Let's find a place to get a drink, this'll be a long story."

A little while later, down in a rather watered-down bar on the opposite side of town, Miarko sat, silently swirling his glass back and forth.

"You look like you're contemplating what to say next," came Naturion's somewhat concerned voice.

"When do I not look like I'm second guessing every move I make?" came the Fire Defender's response, sighing.

"Fair enough," replied Naturion, simply shrugging.

"You asked about me and where I come from. You want the long version, or the short version?" asked Miarko, turning the conversation back to the task at hand. Upon receiving a shrug from Naturion, the Fire Defender rolled his eyes and continued, "Fine. Short version, then. I'm Miarko of Clan Suolo, from Warfang. My family is of nobility, my father making his fortune in banking services and my grandfather moving us here in the first place after working enough in the mines further south in a small mining village. I have a sister who is studying in the Academy here. I forgoed that and decided to join the Defenders instead. I'm at the minimum age that you need to be in order to join their forces. I enlisted and I'm now a...Corporal, I guess you would call me."

"You didn't answer my other question," stated Naturion, "What are the DoA, exactly? They're not associated with Warfang's standing army?"

"No. We're a sort of...civilian militia, is the closest comparison that I can come up with. We're organized like a military organization, however. We act under the authority of our Director, who gets his permissions from the Guardians in most cases."

"You're chartered with the Guardians and the City, I assume."

Miarko nodded, "Correct," he affirmed, "While we're not written into the Warfangian Constitution, we have a direct charter from the Guardians that allows us to operate. It could be revoked at any time, however. Not that they have any reason to."

"Why enlist with the DoA and not the standing army?"

"Flexibility. You don't see me in uniform right now, right? It's more of a part time job with a full time salary. I have Guardsmen duties three times a week, as you already know, but that's the extent of my duties during peacetime. Although, I expect that peace will soon be coming to an end."

"Draxis…" replied Naturion, sighing.

"It's horrible. To lose nearly their entire village to those attackers…" said Miarko, covering his face in his paws.

Both sat still for a few moments. Looking up and taking another swig of his glass, Miarko continued, "We'll all be called to action. Given your relationship with the Guardians, that'll make things for you a lot more interesting."

"Hm. I'm more an orphan with no place to go," explained the Electric Dragon, 'But they'll sing their speeches about all of us refugees being "distinguished and honored guests" of the Temple. I'll certainly be staying there until the Academy opens, perhaps even after."

"Fair enough. Sooner or later you'll have to tell them what happened to you, though," replied Miarko, chuckling, "You're a bit an enigma for them right now."

"I am to you as well, am I not?" said Naturion, smirking.

"Not as bad as you are for them!"

Both Dragons chuckled at that. They would spend the rest of the night in that bar, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

As friends.

* * *

"Is it ready?"

"As ready as it'll ever be."

"Meaning?"

"You have to send the final word yourself, master."

The figure sighed and shook its head. The preperation had been long and difficult for this. Weeks of planning, a few agents dead. Was it going to be worth it?

"Master?"

"Bring a few more with you, but no more of my men than you need. The crystal must be harvested correctly, Kiuno."

"What if it becomes unstable again?"

"Then run. Flee. Come back to me and report your failure."

"Mast-"

"Go. Before I send the hounds on you."

"Yes, Master Zarion," replied Kiuno, bowing and leaving the room.

The Dark Form sighed and picked himself up out of his chair and looked out upon the Wasteland below him.

"Soon. Soon they'll all kneel before me. Not just _him_."

* * *

**AN: Whew. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Last time I updated this story seems like it was ages ago. While I don't know if this chapter was worth the wait, I hope it'll make it appear that I'm at least still partly alive, yeah? I'm in college now, which has made things difficult to process and has made inspiration slightly hard to come by, I'll be honest. Failing grades aren't helping that process either. **

**I don't know when Chapter 6 will be released. I don't have that information for now. I'll be starting on it soon, but I'll try to get it to you all as soon as possible. Thanks for sticking with me on this great journey. Happy holidays. **

_**Find your eleventh floor. -Mike**_


	6. Chapter 6

"_It is neither wealth nor splendor; but tranquility and occupation which give you happiness." -Thomas Jefferson_

_"If my world were to cave in tomorrow, I would look back on all the pleasures, excitements and worthwhilenesses I have been lucky enough to have had. Not the sadness, not my miscarriages or my father leaving home, but the joy of everything else. It will have been enough." -Audrey Hepburn_

**The Spyro and Cynder Adventures: The Dominion of Deismo**

**Chapter 6: Embarking**

"Then I said, then I said, "_No, Niere, I was reading a book about gravity. It's impossible to put down!' _Ha!" said a very excited Tyron, leaning over the table to tell his joke to the table to Dragons that were gathered there.

Niere groaned and put her head on the table, as she always did at Tyron's awful puns and corny jokes. Richter and Tamara laughed, both likely actually _enjoying _the joke. How they did, the stoic Electricity Dragoness would never know. A glance passed between Miarko and Naturion, both of them shrugged, not knowing what to make of the...interesting choice of humor. Selena giggled, though whether that was out of pity for her partner or actual humor was entirely up for debate.

The group of seven, which didn't include Spyro and Cynder, were sitting around a table in the heart of the Dragon Temple, specifically the cafe. The cafe had a few other groups of dragons in it this time around, as well as a few moles, cheetahs and wolves roaming from table to table around the area. The Temple, and cafe by extent, had been opened to the public. Worshipping spaces devoted to the Ancestors, consultation services and even some night classes were being hosted by a more extensive crew of workers since the Temple was getting close to open its doors for the Academy. It was a transitional time for both the Temple and the Academy, and Warfangians hoped that the official openings of both would spell a new found era of stability in the city that had seen so many years of war since the rise of Malefor. Niere couldn't help but feel the same way.

"Tyron, Tyron!" said Tamara, bringing Niere away from her thoughts, "Stop! You're going to make me lose it!" finished the Ice Dragoness, nearly losing herself to laughter. Richter was doing the same, huffing as he tried to regain his breath after laughing uncontrollably at the Fire Dragon's joke.

Selena curled her paws around Tyron as they sat there; she said, "Tyron, you're _so _funny. Would you tell me another one?"

"Sure! Now, a dragon and a Bloodclaw walk into a bar…" he said, trailing off into the joke as Niere pulled her attention away from the conversation.

"Are you not entertained?" said Miarko, grinning, quoting an old written work that Niere had read.

She groaned and looked over at the Fire Dragon, the captain in the Defenders of Avalar, and said, "Even though I've known him for over a decade now, these jokes never cease to be annoying. Try hearing them every single day for that long, and still have to put up with them."

"I can't imagine,' replied Miarko, looking away from Niere for a moment.

The pair of Dragons had patched up their relationship since their first meeting to one another. Miarko had gotten things off on the wrong paw with Niere after..._aggressively _flirting with her on the Docks a few weeks prior. As it turned out, the Fire Dragon was quite a gentleman when truly considered. He was a cordial with just about everyone in the group, besides Tyron. For some reason, the two of them just hadn't seemed to be able to repair their relationship since their first meeting and there continued to be a sort of rivalry between the two dragons. Tyron normally refused to speak with the slightly older Fire Dragon, and his continued friendship with the Electricity Dragoness continued to serve as a conflict point between the two of them. Why Tyron would have such strong feelings about Miarko and Niere becoming closer, Niere had no idea. Niere had made it clear that they were not, and _would not _ever be romantically involved, even as Miarko continued to flirt with her from time to time, but even that was not enough to quell Tyron's concerns about the Warfangian Fire Dragon.

"Niere, it's good to see you again," came the voice of Naturion, Miarko's close Electric Dragon friend that the Draxisians had saved outside of Warfang. He was a gracious soul, still suffering from some leg pain, but overall his health was much better after he had been treated by Pirsan and the clinic staff.

Niere nodded in return and said, "I'm glad you were able to get to sleep earlier last night. You two always seem to wake me up several hours after midnight…"

Naturion chuckled and scratched the back of his neck nervously as he said, "Yeah…well...where I came from, we didn't really have anything in the way of nightlife. It's...odd to me to be in such a large city with so many different things to do."

Miarko laughed, a hearty and warm laugh, as he said, "I've been...showing him around town. While he doesn't even come close to Tyron, this one is certainly green when it comes to this sort of thing. It's nice to be able to leave the DOA and do something besides swap war stories with those old guys all night long at this bar near the Defender's Tower," he finished, referencing his command in the Defenders of Avalar, a sort of civilian militia inside Warfang's own army."

"Where did you two end up last night then, hm?" asked Niere, yawning as she took another bite of her breakfast.

"Just another dive down near the docks. Nothing too special. Why, are you interested in joining us? You and richter are technically old enough to join us…" responded Miarko, grinning.

Niere waved a paw in his direction, saying, "I think I'll have to pass. Spending a night with you two might be hazardous to my health."

"What _do _you do every night?" asked Naturion, leaning up to the table, "I almost never see you out and about. Only time Miarko says he saw you with any regularity was that first night and week when you two met."

Niere turned to her food again, nodding at the question, "It depends from night to night," she said, taking another bite of her food, "You both know I tend to...write a bit. Beyond that...read, stargaze, ponder why the universe pegged me to spend the better part of my childhood with that idiot that's sitting across the table from me at present," she finished, obviously referencing Tyron, who was still in the middle of his joke with Selena and didn't seem to notice her badmouthing him.

Both dragons chuckled at that, having taken bites into their own food. Naturion was the first to speak.

"I grew up with someone like Tyron," said Naturion, finishing his bite of food, "He left a few years ago, but he was just like that guy...cracking jokes and generally trying to make everyone a bit happier. Energetic as anyone I've met, too."

"What happened to him?" asked Niere, interested.

Naturion's smile faded as he looked away. "He's dead," said the Electricity Dragon, sighing to himself.

"Uh...I'm sorry, Naturion," said Niere, somewhat aloof. She wasn't one to play sap.

"Heh...it's fine. Everyone lost someone during the war, am I right?" he replied, his smile returning as he shrugged.

Niere looked away, not being able to empathize with the Electricity Dragon; the war had never come to Draxis, and Niere had never known anyone that died in the war. She didn't have the heart to tell him that, however.

Miarko spoke first, before Naturion had a chance to ask the question of the Electric Draxisian. "I lost a good friend of mine during the war as well, Naturion," replied Miarko, sighing to himself, "He died during the Siege of Warfang. One of those...elemental shots that were launched into Warfang by the Dark Master's forces. It's...well, like everyone else, I had to deal with it in stride. I miss him, but, I've got new friends now," he finished, smiling at the two dragons. Niere guessed that he considered her a friend now. That was...interesting.

Niere considered Richter and Tamara to be her friends, but that was because she had spent so much time around them and they had both grown used to her mannerisms. Heck, Richter even _accepted _her for who she was. The Earth Dragon wasn't like the others. He had been calm and patient with Niere. The Electricity Dragoness took time to warm up to individuals, and both he and Tamara had been nothing but accepting of that fact. It was something that she had never anticipated when she was younger, having close friends. If Miarko was willing to give her time, perhaps she could even give him the label of friend...if he ever stopped hitting on her.

"-their claws were soaked in blood!" shouted Tyron, breaking Niere's focus on Miarko and Naturion's conversation, seemingly having finished joke with Selena.

He then laughed and closed his eyes, not being able to control himself. Selena, again, gave him what was nothing more than a courtesy laugh. Richter and Tamara both laughed again, but did seem to truly enjoy the Fire Dragon's joke. Niere groaned again (as if on reflex at this point) despite the fact that she hadn't even heard most of the joke. Miarko and Naturion gave each other another look and shrugged.

Tyron opened his eyes at that point and looked over at the two friends, saying, "Ah, come on, guys! You know that was a good one!"

Miarko cleared his throat nervously as he said, "Uh, we were talking with one another, Tyron. Sorry, we didn't hear it."

"Oh, okay!" said the Fire Dragon, nodding his head, "I'll just tell it again, then!"

"That's not really nesces-"

"So, a Dragon and a Bloodclaw walk into a bar. The bartender says-"

"Excuse me, young ones," came a sudden voice from behind the table. Turning around, the large form of Master Peron stood there, "The Guardians request your presence in their chambers."

"What for?" asked Niere.

"Matters of war."

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head…" came a feminine voice from across the bed. Spyro groaned and put a pillow over his head, not wanting to listen to the voice of Cynder. He heard her giggle and felt her weight leave the bed. She's already given up on getting him awake...at least for the moment. He had went to sleep later than normal the previous evening and still wanted to sleep in at least for a few more minutes…

"I'm going to get you up, whether you like it or not," came the Black Dragoness' voice again.

"I refuse," said Spyro, keeping the pillow over his head to where only his snout was exposed on the other side, "I will remain in this heated castle until I feel like I should remove myself from it."

Another giggle came into Spyro's ears, and he couldn't help but smile at the voice himself. Sighing, he lifted himself up out of the bed and looked around for Cynder. She was standing across the room, fastening her choker and bracelets to her form. Spyro didn't know why she had held onto those items, possibly as some sort of reminder of what Malefor had forced her to do? He didn't dare ask, not wanting to upset her. It was something she kept to herself, and Spyro was alright with that.

Cynder noticed his gaze and turned around, raising an eye ridge at him, smirking as she said, "What? Is it something I said?"

Spyro leaned forward in the bed and chuckled, shaking his head as he spoke, "I'm just...admiring the view from this position, don't mind me."

Cynder rolled her eyes and continued to fasten her jewelry to her form as the Purple Dragon laughed to himself and perked his body fully out of the bed and went into the nearby washroom to ready himself for the day.

He closed the door behind him, but after several minutes, he could hear a loud banging on the door. He could hear Cynder speaking with someone on the other side, it sounded like Guardian Volteer's voice. That was odd, the Guardians usually left them alone at this time in the morning. The door shut a few moments after that and Spyro could hear the shuffling of paws as Cynder approached the washroom door.

"That was Volteer," said the Black Dragoness from the other side of the door, neutral in her tone, indicating that the message wasn't extremely urgent, "The Guardians would like to see us in their chambers as soon as we're able.'

Spyro nodded and opened the door, having finished in the washroom. "I'm all set. Do you need time to get ready?" he said, yawning and looking her straight in the eyes.

Cynder nodded silently and entered the washroom to get herself ready.

Less than a half hour later, the two were walking down the long corridor to the center of the Dragon Temple, where the Guardian's Chambers were located. They walked in silence for the first part of the trip, and then made small talk.

"What could this be about?" asked Spyro, "They haven't wanted us to come in this early before. I don't even remember the last time I had to wake up before mid-morning for something like this."

Cynder shrugged as they walked, indicating that she had no idea either. "Your guess is as good as mine, Spyro," said the Black Dragoness, "Volteer just said 'The Guardians and I would like to speak with you and Spyro within the hour' and then he left."

"Well, I guess we're about to find out, aren't we?"

The pair had already rounded the corner and faced the large double doors of the Guardian's Chambers. Nodding at Cynder, Spyro pushed open one of them and entered.

There were more individuals than just the Guardians gathered there.

Around the perimeter sat the respective Guardians under their banners, Terrador, Cyril and Volteer were all present. Another twang hit Spyro as the Fire banner remained empty. In the center of the room stood a group of dragons, of which both heroes recognized. Richter, Tamara, Niere, Tyron, Selena, Miarko and Naturion. Richter watched their approach and smiled, walking towards the pair and bowing his head informally.

"It's good to see you, Spyro, Cynder," he said, nodding at both of them, "I haven't been seeing much of either of you lately."

"Blame this sleepy head," said Cynder, rolling her eyes. while smiling in a friendly manner at the Draxisian Earth Dragon, "He sleeps all day and then complains about not getting any work done."

Spyro frowned after greeting Richter and huffed playfully, saying, "I do no such thing. I'm simply...taking time off after expelling an incredible amount of energy saving the world. Remember that?"

Cynder rolled her eyes again, smirking, "Don't let it go to your head, you purple lump," she said.

"Ahem," came an unfamiliar voice to Spyro, he looked over at where it had come from. It was Richter's father, the leader of the Draxisian refugees, Peron. Meandering in, the large Fire Dragon took a seat in the center of the room, humorously putting himself near the Fire banner.

"Now, then," came the Master Guardian's voice, Terrador, "If you three are quite finished, I believe that we have two matters to attend to this morning."

Tyron yawned, which earned him a put in the stomach from Niere. "Be respectful for once in your life, you big ash-head," said Niere angrily. Tyron grinned slightly and winked at the Electric Dragoness, earning a groan and a shake of the head from the stoic Electric Draxisian.

Not seeming to notice this exchange, Terrador went on, passing the speech to Cyril, who spoke next, "Indeed, Master Terrador. Today we have two issues that we wish to bring to everyone's attention. As most of you know, our scouts have been searching around the...erm...remains of the Draxis village for any sign of Bloodclaw activity. These scouts included the two Bloodclaw defectors, Avalene and Silas. Madame Avalene, if you will,"

The Maple robed she-wolf, previously unnoticed by the Purple Dragon, revealed herself and nodded courteously at the Ice Guardian as she said, "Thank you, Guardian Cyril," turning to the group assembled in the center of the room, she folded her paws behind her back and said, "My brother, Silas, and I have spent the better part of the last two weeks scouting the remains of Draxis, looking for any sign that the Bloodclaws were leaving the area. We were able to evade their patrols around the area and establish a camp on one of the ridges that overlooked the village. Well, after a week and a half camped there, we finally noticed that the Bloodclaws were beginning to move out of the valley. Sure enough, the main body of troops has completely left Draxis and are...not heading here. They are instead headed to the west."

Spyro looked over at the Guardians, wondering what this meant. Terrador nodded in affirmation, confirming the Purple Dragon's fears, "They are headed to Taltian."

"Taltian City?" came the voice of Miarko, "What could they possibly want with those isolationists?"

Terrador nodded at the question, understanding why it was being asked, "We have asked the very same questions ourselves. As many of you know, Taltian City is a large metropolis on the Western Coast of the continent, its population and size coming in just under Warfang's, based on Volteer's current estimates and records. They cut off contact with us during the War, and held off Malefor's advances all on their own. He focused most of his effort on the Dragon City here, but skirmish forces headed to that side of the continent as well. According to our own scouting reports, the City withstood those attacks, but has still refused to return any messages that we have sent to the City. It has been many years since we last received any official correspondence from the Taltians, and as such, we currently have no knowledge of their current structure and customs."

"This is all well and good, but why did you bring us here?" said Miarko, who was clearly the representative from the Defenders of Avalar, "This seems like something that the Warfangian army should handle."

"We wish to send you nine in advance of the main forces, giving word to the Taltians that their city may soon come into danger," said Terrador, clearing his throat.

Whispers broke out amongst the nine young dragons, most of them wondering why they were being sent. Upon hearing these concerns, Terrador cleared his throat again and said, "You nine are the youngest trained...personnel that we currently have available to us."

"Wait, we're just _available _to you now?" said Niere, speaking up, butting in for the rest of the young dragons, "Most of the individuals here are under the age of 18...what makes you think we can handle this by ourselves?"

"You're quicker than the forces that we have and get from place to place easier. You'd easily be able to reach Taltian before the main marching force of Bloodclaws are able to arrive in the city; not even our most experienced scouts will be able to reach it ahead of you, they are older and most of them are currently deployed across the continent to track Bloodclaws and Deismo's forces' movements. We've...lost a fair share to ambushes and attacks over the past six weeks since the Fall of Draxis. You do not have to undertake this," said the Earth Guardian, continuing, "However, we have no other individuals to send. Please...help us with this."

All of the Dragons in the center turned to each other and seemed to mull the prospect over. Cynder and Spyro, wanting to help as much as they could, agreed immediately. Richter and Miarko followed soon after, which spurned Naturion into action as well. Tyron nodded in agreement as well, which prompted Selena's quick 'yes' to escape from her maw. Niere, seeing herself as the last one to hold out. sighed and nodded silently.

"Thank you," said Cyril, "You honor the legacy of the lineages of those that came before you, especially you, Selena," referencing her Ice Element, which Cyril held in quite high regard.

Sighing at Cyril's words, Terrador turned back to the group and nodded his head, "Thank you. To all of you. We will not forget this service. I will have the details ready for you soon...you will leave later this afternoon. Hunter will be joining you as well, to serve as your guide."

"Will we be taking the Guardian's Road?" asked Tyron, showing some knowledge of the geography of the Warfangian province.

Volteer spoke up this time, speaking fast and with poor word choice, "Indeed, in that you will be doing, young Fire Dragon! You will be embarking on a long journey that will take you several hundred miles across the beautiful expanse of countryside that we call our home. You will be able to see the inner lands of our country, gaze at the stunning countryside and experience the local cultures of the Warfangian nation-"

"Master Volteer!" interrupted the Master Guardian, Terrador, "That is quite enough, thank you."

Volteer nodded and issued a barely audible apology as he sat back down. Shaking his head, the Master Guardian continued, "You will need to gather your things and prepare for the journey. Meet outside of the entrance to the Temple two hours after high noon. The lot of you are dismissed."

The Dragons turned to each other and began walking out, before being interrupted again by Terrador, "Richter, Miarko, Cynder, Spyro and Master Peron, please...remain here for a moment."

Spyro looked at Cynder and shrugged again, wondering why this specific group was being asked to stay behind. Peron scarcely bothered to look at his son, their relationship remained strained after he had struck the Dragon following his disappearance after Tamara had revealed her true heritage nearly a month and a half prior. As for Miarko and Richter, why had those two been selected? This was a question that was soon to be answered.

Terrador got up and was quickly followed by the other two Guardians. They gathered around the empty space under the Fire banner and discussed something amongst themselves for a moment, before Terrador returned to the front of them and stood there.

"As you all know," he began, speaking in a rather formal tone, "We are currently without a Fire Guardian. No matter when, how, or why Ignitus left us, his...absence has vacated the position. This position must be filled if the Guardianship are to be made whole again. The current absence of a dragon to fill this position puts us in a...delicate position. None of us were able to take Apprentices during the War due to the struggle of the times. The truth of the matter is...we must fill all of these positions, but the Fire Guardian remains the most important vacancy that we currently have."

"Master Guardian," said Peron, stepping forward, "What does this all have to do with us? Surely you must see that there are no candidates amongst the current-"

"Master Peron, by the authority granted to me by the Council of Warfang, I hereby offer you the appointment of Fire Guardian of Warfang."

* * *

**AN: Hello there. It's been quite a while, hasn't it? About three months? Well...I'm back again. Hopefully for good this time. I've found inspiration again, and it's largely due to a friend on another site. Either way, it's great to be back again. Thank you to Avimus and Zilla0128 for providing motivation...in their differing ways...to take up the keyboard again and begin writing this chapter. I didn't even begin this until about a week ago, and it's already complete. **

**Thank you for sticking with me through this difficult time, and I hope that I will continue to receive your support as we get further into this story together.**

**Thanks to EpilsoNaturion as always for Beta Reading.**

_Find your eleventh floor. -Mike_


End file.
